For Grins, Laughs and The Inbetween
by sassybutt32
Summary: The war is over, but not all the wounds are healed. Draco and Delilah know that for sure, and try to go on with their lives and live happily. Only, how can you do that when their is always stares and whispers? Delilah is in for a lot, as is Draco, and they'll need each other to work past it all. Together. (Sequel to 'What's Right and Wrong'; lots of fluff)
1. Funeral 9

**I do not own Harry Potter. (Please see Author's Note at bottom)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Funeral #9**

It was a warm May night. The crickets were stringing their songs within the trees and the water on the lake was calm and still.

Every light in the house that rested on said lake was out, and the occupants slept quietly.

However, in one room of the house, where a charm was placed so no one outside of the room could hear what happened inside, someone wasn't so still.

Two occupants were in the small bed, curled up against each other, one sleeping with her head buried against his nightshirt and the other, his face scrunched up in fear and his whole body rigid.

He groaned, a cold sweat forming on his forehead and hands. He began breathing heavily and roughly turned in the bed.

The girl laying next to him awoke instantly, sitting up in bed and she quickly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards her and gently taking hold of his face, "Draco, Draco wake up!" she said worriedly.

She shook him slightly and he awoke with a start, jumping up and looking around the room wildly.

"Its okay, it's okay!" Delilah said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back over to her. He breathed out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What was the dream about?" She asked attentively. He gulped, "I was with my aunt. You were there…she made me…" he shuddered, "She said I had to know what it was like to hurt the ones I love…I…"

Delilah hugged him, "It's fine, it's alright. It's all a dream. No one is going to make you hurt me."

He nodded, "Did you have any nightmares?" he asked. She chuckled darkly, "It was getting there."

"Do you want to stay up?" he asked.

She shook her head, "We have a lot to do tomorrow. We best get back to bed."

He nodded, and laid back against the bed first, before opening his arms so Delilah could rest her head on his chest, the two of them having to lay close in the small bed.

They didn't mind it though. It was only days after the battle when and their nightmares were still haunting them. Delilah would wake up screaming and crying and Draco was plagued with waking up screaming and in a cold sweat. It took quite some convincing from both their parents to allow their sleepovers but in the end, they obviously allowed it. Draco would always sleep at Delilah's, and she'd always place a silencing spell around the room so the screams from the nightmares wouldn't wake her sister and parents.

Some nights they'd be able to sleep peacefully, but other nights one or both of them would be cursed with a nightmare, and they'd calm each other before going back to sleep, or stay up the rest of the night talking.

However, this night was different. They had to sleep tonight because they did have something important to do tomorrow. A funeral was being held, and it would have been bad if they weren't there, since the funeral would be in Delilah's backyard.

* * *

Throughout the house there were white tulips and different platters of food. Anything moving or magical had been removed and Oliver and Mirielle stood at the door asking the magical guests to withhold using their wands or mentioning magic, for there was a number of muggle guests walking around the house.

About a dozen friends of Amanda's that were muggles had come, along with her parents who had moved back from the States to be close to their grandchildren. Kingston, Ryleigh and Matilda all sat on the couch, looking through a muggle photo album Amanda's mother had brought.

Delilah stood close to Draco in the kitchen, Delilah picking at one of the fruit platters and Draco sipping at his glass of water.

"Delilah!" a familiar, serene voice called to her. She looked up and Luna strutted towards her, surprisingly, in all black.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow, "I-I wasn't expecting this," She said.

Luna looked down at her short sleeved black dress and gave Delilah a confused look, "Don't _you_ wear black to funerals?" She asked, staring questioningly at Delilah's black blouse and matching skirt.

Delilah nodded quickly, before shrugging off the question. She wasn't about to say to her best mate that she thought she'd wear some brightly colored dress to a funeral because she thought it would lighten everyone's heavy hearts.

"I'm glad you could come." Delilah said, waving her to take a seat next to her on the bar stool. Luna nodded, "Oh, yes. I asked dad if he'd like to come but he wasn't very up to it. He hasn't been up to anything that much lately."

"Isn't he happy you're home?" Delilah asked. Luna nodded, "Oh, yes, but his time spent in Azkaban has taken some of his spirits. I suppose he'll be back to his old self long before we return to Hogwarts, though." Luna glanced behind Delilah towards Draco, "How are you today?" she asked.

He nodded, "Fine," he said, taking another sip of his water.

Delilah leaned in closer, "He feels a little out of sorts here," she whispered to Luna.

"I'm not out of sorts, I don't belong here." Draco called over to her. Delilah rolled her eyes, "Nonsense. Amanda was very fond of you. She'll be very happy you're at her funeral." She said, turning around to look at him.

"I barely knew her. Family and friends of _hers_ should be here. Not her sister-in-law's boyfriend." Draco mumbled, staring into his cup.

Delilah sighed, "If you want to leave, you can."

He looked up at her, before mumbling something. Delilah gave him a look, "Sorry?"

"I don't want to leave." He muttered bitterly.

Delilah grinned, and Draco stalked off towards the refreshment table to refill his cup. It wasn't as if he didn't want to be there. He really did. He never sat down and had a conversation with Amanda, but from what Delilah had told him, she had always stuck up for their relationship and she didn't believe Draco was a dangerous Death Eater at all.

He just didn't enjoy the stares the wizard guests were giving him.

When all was said and done after the battle, the Ministry went around gathering all the Death Eaters. Draco believed he and his family would be sent to Azkaban for life but Harry Potter had assured the Ministry that they had switched their allegiance, and that they didn't need to be sent to Azkaban.

But, even though they hadn't been sent to Azkaban, it was still in the Daily Prophet about _why_ they weren't going. He never knew if people stared at him because they thought he was lying about his allegiance changing or if he really was a "good" person now. He knew he wasn't lying about his allegiance, but hardly considered himself a "good" person.

"Who are you?" someone next to him asked.

He jumped slightly, and turned to his left to see a young looking boy.

"Uh, Draco. I'm Delilah's boyfriend." He said simply. The boy nodded, "I'm Andrew. Amanda used to babysit for me, until I was about thirteen. I was shocked to find out she died so young. She was so healthy too. Things like these are so surprising, huh?"

Draco nodded, his lips tight together as he tried his best to leave. He glanced over his shoulder at Delilah in the kitchen, but she was in deep conversation with Luna and didn't even see Draco's look. The boy, Andrew, glanced behind Draco.

"Uh, if you want to get back to her, that's fine. I was just relieved to see someone my age here." Andrew said. Draco nodded, quickly turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. He had a feeling it would have been nice to invite the boy over to talk to the three of them, but he was still trying to get comfortable around muggle-_borns_. He didn't think he'd be able to jump straight to muggles.

They all remained in the house until two, when Delilah and her family went around asking for the guests to step into the backyard.

The grass outside was freshly cut and all the toys from the children had been picked up and removed. Rows of white chairs covered the bright green grass and one large aisle separated the chairs. At the end of the aisle was a long, light mahogany casket that was opened near the top. A podium stood next to the opening of the casket and a large, blown up photo of Amanda stood on the other side of the casket, along with dozens of lilacs. Draco found it odd how the picture wasn't moving.

He and Luna took a seat in the middle of the left section of chairs, Draco taking his seat while Luna moved her way up the aisle after placing her small purse down to see Amanda.

Draco watched as everyone, one by one, walked down the aisle towards the casket, bowed their heads and went to find a seat. He saved the aisle seat for Delilah, while Luna took the seat on his left, and he watched as everyone settled in. He could only guess that about sixty people had shown up, including Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife.

Once everyone was settled, the Carters filled in their seats at the front, Delilah giving Draco an apologetic look as she passed him. He didn't even realize that she wouldn't be sitting with him during the service, leaving him with _Loony_.

He barely listened to the muggle priest as he went on about _Amanda Quinn Ramsey-Carter._ He slouched in his seat, his eyes darting from Amanda's casket to the back of Delilah's head, which he could barely see between all of the people in front of him.

It seemed all of Delilah's life was now centered on attending funerals, which only made her nightmares worse. The week before she attended one each day of the week, even attending multiple ones on the same day. Fred Weasley's had been the first Monday after the battle two weeks before. The day after was their old professor's funeral, along with his wife's and Draco's cousin, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin. Following them was the funeral of Lavender Brown, who Delilah didn't know very well but went to show her respect anyway. Wednesday was Collin Creevey's funeral, and a girl named Samantha that Delilah had been roommates with at Hogwarts, and Thursday was Severus Snape's funeral. Friday was a day for a funeral too, but Delilah hadn't been invited.

Draco's aunt, Bellatrix, was being buried and the only ones to attend were Draco and his parents. He might have just been overthinking it, but he had a feeling if his aunt knew in the afterlife that a "blood-traitor" was at her funeral, he thought she'd find a way to haunt Delilah. And he knew she didn't need to attend the funeral anyway. Bellatrix wasn't all that pleasant, and from the one conversation Draco had had with his aunt about Delilah, she didn't seem to fancy her.

He took in one large breath and jumped slightly when everyone around him began standing up. He hurried to a standing position and saw that one by one, each row of people were walking up and saying their final goodbyes before the burial.

Oliver hurried over to the podium, Matilda in his arms as he got everyone's attention. "Actually, I'd like to request that everyone who is not immediate family please leave; we'd like to bury her in private."

There was some slight murmur from the guests, but they continued on row by row up to the casket. Draco knew what he actually meant, though. He wanted the majority of the muggle guests and Amanda's relatives who didn't know she was a witch to leave so they could bury her in Oliver's family plot with magic.

As he and Luna walked up to the casket, Draco wasn't at all surprised at how, bluntly putting it, _fresh_ she looked. It was almost as if she had died yesterday. Delilah had told him the story being told was that she died the week before, coming down with some sudden illness that the "doctors" couldn't catch in time. The entire wizard guests knew, though, what really happened and knew better than to talk about it.

Draco and Luna returned to the house, taking a seat in the living room as people began filing out, saying their goodbyes to each other and taking a few tissues from the many boxes on the way out.

After about twenty minutes and many noisy, scary sounds from the things Delilah said were "cars", everyone had left, leaving only Luna and Draco to wait in the house.

"Why are you still here again?" Draco asked after a moment.

"I'm still not quite seventeen yet, so I can't apparate or send a message to my father that I'll need to be taken home. I thought I'd wait until Delilah had come back to ask." Luna explained.

Draco wondered in the back of his head why she hadn't have asked him to apparate her home.

As if reading his mind, Luna responded, "I didn't ask you because you looked very annoyed and I thought a trip somewhere with a person who was annoyed, especially a person who had never been to that location before, would probably be dangerous."

"I'm not annoyed." Draco said sternly.

"Is it just your face, then?" Luna asked seriously, leaning a little closer to see him better. She didn't seem to think her question could be taken offensive.

Draco glared at her, before turning to look at the bookshelves. He could just read until they got back, and he wouldn't have to even bother communicating with Loony. Of course, he didn't have to bother talking to her now, but he felt very uncomfortable around Luna. He wondered if it was her large, protuberant eyes that had the power to make his skin crawl; it was almost as if she could see right through him.

He was just about to make a mad dash towards the bookshelves when a loud _Crack_ came from the backyard and the familiar family came walking in, minus three.

Delilah walked straight up to Luna and Draco, Matilda safe in her arms, "Sorry you two couldn't come. It was very quick though."

"Where are the rest of the children?" Luna asked, staring around curiously. "They wanted to stay there with Olly and her parents a while longer. Tilly only came back because she was hungry. She didn't like any of the, in her words, "adult food" we had out." She chuckled, before putting Matilda down and the four year old ran towards the kitchen.

"Are the two of you hungry? I can whip something up," Delilah started, waving towards the kitchen. Luna shook her head, "I actually need to be home soon. I was going to help dad work on the next edition of the Quibbler. Our readers are becoming a little impatient. Do you mind bringing me?" She asked, standing up.

Delilah quickly shook her head, "Not at all. Draco, feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She said, before taking Luna's hand and the two of them turning on the spot, disappearing with a loud _crack_.

Draco stared around the room, debating internally whether to go into the kitchen to get a snack or not. Even though her parents were okay with Draco being in their house again, they still seemed to give him cautious looks. Delilah's father was still ignoring his presence entirely and her brother was still rather hard on him. The only ones that did seem to treat him somewhat the same was her mother, Kingston, Ryleigh, Matilda, and Mirielle (although, Draco had never met her until after the battle).

He saw Mr. Carter and Mrs. Carter walk out the back door, most likely to clear away all the chairs and whatnot and Mirielle was nowhere to be found. He made his way off the couch and into the kitchen, taking a seat a few barstools away from where Matilda was, munching on sandwich triangles. Draco helped himself to a half empty bowl of crisps that were sitting on the counter.

Matilda stared at him curiously, and he gave her a small smile as he popped a few crisps in his mouth.

"Draco?" Matilda piped up, staring down at her sandwich curiously.

He nodded towards her, "Something wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged, "My mummy was killed by Death Eaters right?" she asked curiously, looking over at him.

Draco suddenly became very uncomfortable; he did not want to answer this question. She was four years old; she didn't even need to know that! He kept wishing for Mrs. Carter to walk back through the door so he could point the question towards her and escape upstairs in Delilah's bedroom, but nothing happened.

He gulped, clapping his hands together to get the salt off. "Uh, well, not exactly..." He finally said, muttering.

"And you're a Death Eater," Matilda said, her tone still curious, taking Draco's answer as a yes.

Draco didn't understand why small children could ask such uncomfortable questions. For some reason though, he knew lying to her would only make it worse, because he was sure Delilah's brother would have no trouble warning his children that their aunt's boyfriend could be deadly, even though Draco knew he wasn't.

He slowly nodded his head, pulling at the sleeve of his left arm subconsciously.

"Does that mean you killed mummy? Or one of your mates did?" she asked, her voice still curious. Draco took in a sharp breath. Why did these questions have to be so uncomfortable? A four year old should not be asking them.

"No, uh, I didn't even know the man who killed her," Draco explained, before a _crack_ came and Delilah walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face, "Glad to see you're eating!" she said happily, wrapping her arm around Matilda's shoulders and looking between her and Draco.

She noticed the uncomfortable look on his face and looked at him confused, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, before moving past her and towards the staircase, "I'll be in your room." He said swiftly.

Delilah watched him go, completely confused, before turning to look down at Matilda, who had turned her attention back to her sandwiches. "What happened to Draco?" She asked.

Matilda shrugged, "I heard daddy saying Draco was a Death Eater, and Grandmum Ramsey said that mummy was killed by _'those Death Eater folks'_, so I wanted to know if Draco killed mummy or if one of his mates did." She explained, seeing nothing wrong with her explanation.

Delilah covered her face with her hands, letting out a heavy sigh. Matilda had a nasty habit of asking some of the most uncomfortable questions since Amanda's death, but Delilah didn't think Draco would end up being asked one of Matilda's uncomfortable questions. She gave Matilda a kiss on the head just as her mother walked in and she mouthed the words, _"Talk to her" _to her mother as she backed away and headed towards the staircase.

She turned down the hall and knocked on her door, peeking her head inside as she walked in, "Are you okay, Draco?" she asked; only seeing his back as he read the back of one of her books.

He nodded, "I just, well, wasn't expecting a four year old to ask that."

Delilah nodded, closing her door behind her and walking up towards him, "It's habit, you know. She doesn't quite understand all that's been happening the last year and no one will tell her straight forward so she just asks these questions that no one should ask, but she does because she wants answers. Mum and dad think she'll stop it once she's a bit older, but to just tell her the truth now, since she'll probably resent us later for lying whenever she does find out the truth." She explained.

Draco nodded, "I understand, it's just…strange that even a four year old knows what I am."

Delilah took the book out of his hands, "What you are?" She questioned.

He nodded, "A Death Eater,"

"Who changed his alliance." Delilah added, returning the book to her bookshelf. Draco rolled his eyes, "Doesn't change what I was originally."

Delilah sighed, "Am I going to spend the rest of my life trying to convince you that Mark on your arm doesn't make you who you really are?" she asked.

Draco shrugged, before giving her a small smile, "Is this your way of saying you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Delilah's cheeks blushed furiously, and she quickly looked away from him, "N-No!" she stuttered.

He laughed, giving her a peck on the lips before turning towards her desk, "Don't worry, if you're spending the rest of your life with me, I'm sure I can handle you always trying to change how I see myself."

Delilah's blush stayed on her face as she took a seat on her bed, "I'm glad you're so calm about the idea of me spending the rest of my life with you, even though we have no idea what the future holds." She said matter-of-factly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You Ravenclaws always have to look at the logical outlook on things, don't you?" he asked.

Delilah grinned, sticking her tongue out at Draco before the two of them set off back downstairs.

* * *

**A/N**

**welcome, welcome, welcome! **

**So glad you've decided to give my story "For Grins, Laughs and The Inbetween" a shot! for new readers, I hope you understand that this is a sequel and you might be lost unless you read the first story "What's Right and Wrong". **

**For all the old readers that are coming straight from the first story, hello and welcome back! Just a heads up, this story will sort of be like the last one, with some time skips and whatnot. I have so many ideas for them and I just want to write them all so this story will be written with a time span of about the frist sixish years after the Second Wizarding War. (this story wouldn't be outragously long though. like I said, there would be time skips and I'll only be going over the all the important, key parts in their lives.)**

**So, thank you for reading this first chapter of GLI and I hope to hear from y'all! leave your comments and questions in the review box (: bye!**


	2. Year Seven

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Year Seven**

Delilah walked through Diagon Alley, a very large shopping bag in her right arm and her left arm around her nephew's shoulders. Kingston was staring down at the long, open box in his hands that held his new wand; 9 inches, Oak, dragon heartstring core.

"Do I get to use it at all before I go?" Kingston asked her. Delilah shook her head, "I wouldn't; don't want to risk the chance getting expelled and your wand snapped before you even start your first year."

Kingston nodded, "It'll be strange going to school with my aunt."

Delilah laughed, "Well, sorry. Think of it this way, you're starting your school year with a friend who is an upperclassmen."

"Saying his aunt is his first friend at Hogwarts? _Pfft_, that's setting himself up for bullying." Draco said, following in step next to Delilah, holding his own shopping bag.

She glared at him, before looking down at his bag from _Amanuensis Quills_. "I thought you already bought your supplies?" she asked. Draco nodded, "I had to pick up one more thing."

Kingston waved his hand at Draco to get his attention, "Will I really be bullied for hanging out with my aunt?" he asked.

Delilah shook her head, "Draco's just _teasing_." She said, looking pointedly at Draco. "Just try to make friends on the train. Sit in a compartment with other first years; you'll make friends in no time." She explained.

Kingston nodded, "Can we visit Aunt Mirielle before we leave?"

"Mirielle works here?" Draco asked curiously. Delilah nodded, "I forgot to tell you! At Amanda's funeral she got to talking to Bill and Charlie Weasley and they said they'd need some help at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since, well, George isn't doing so well. They all needed to get back to work and since Mirielle's known them a while and she's well educated they hired her. She started a few weeks ago." She explained.

"That joke shop?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow. Delilah nodded, and the three of them took off down the alley towards the brightly lit store filled with kids and teens that would be attending Hogwarts the next week.

Kingston beamed, hurrying through the brightly lit and exciting store, touching at least every item on every shelf. Delilah and Draco took off in their own direction, Delilah staring knowingly at the joke wands, remembering them from her fifth year during D.A. lessons.

"Delilah!" someone called.

She and Draco both turned around and saw Hermione was coming their way, but slowed down when she saw Draco.

"Hello Hermione!" Delilah said happily, walking over and giving her a hug. Hermione hugged her back, "Will you be going back to school?" She asked.

Delilah nodded, "You will, right?" Hermione nodded, chuckling. "Are Ron and Harry going back?" Delilah asked. Hermione shook her head, "Kingsley offered anyone who fought at Hogwarts a job at the Ministry as Aurors, seeing as if they can live through that battle they can handle the job as well. Ron and Harry both took the chance, seeing as they've been aiming for that job, but not me. I was thinking something at the Ministry for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures. What about you?" She asked happily.

Delilah tried to hide her cringe; she agreed when the professors at Hogwarts said she and Hermione were two of the top students in their year, but when it came to jobs in the future, Delilah was clueless while Hermione probably already knew who she'll have to see at the Ministry for her first interning position.

When she was in her fifth year she had told Professor Flitwick that she'd simply begin working with her parents for a few years before pursuing what she really wanted to do, which she had no idea. She was in her final year of school and she was still clueless.

"I'll, um, p-probably work with m-my parents. T-They have a very popular store." Delilah explained, ringing her hands together.

Hermione nodded, "That sounds lovely." She glanced behind Delilah at Draco once more, and took in a sharp breath, "Well, I better get back to the front. Ron's probably swamped. See you at school." She said, waving goodbye.

Delilah smiled, returning to Draco, "That was nice. I haven't seen Hermione since Professor Snape's funeral."

Draco nodded, "Have you not thought about what you're doing after Hogwarts?" he asked seriously. Delilah internally groaned. She didn't want to have this conversation with Draco.

"N-Not…not technically," She trailed off, averting her eyes to a shelf covered in small pink boxes. Draco sighed before stepping in front of her and grinning, "You could always come live with me and I'll support you."

She blushed, giving him a stern look, "That isn't funny."

"It's an option." He shot back.

* * *

The train was packed.

Delilah was very pleased to see all the compartments filled with students, old and new, as she walked through the train; the year before it had been so empty and strange.

Kingston was at her heels, staring around in awe. "Where do the first years sit?" he asked. She shrugged, "Anywhere, I suppose. Just find a compartment filled with young looking kids, and those will be your first years."

He nodded, "I saw one like that back there! See you at school!" he called, turning around and hurrying down the narrow corridor, his trunk and a cage with a light brown owl in his hands.

Delilah chuckled, making her way to the last compartment and walking inside, Draco and Goyle already sitting there.

Goyle gave her a pointed look, as if wondering why she was there, but Draco smiled at her, nodding towards the seat next to him. He even stood up and helped her get her trunk in the overhead luggage rack.

"This is strange." Goyle muttered, staring between Delilah and Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, "You've known since the battle and you're still going on about it. How long does it take for you to understand this?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "I thought it was strange at first too, remember?"

"Because I was calling you by your first name and not your last name." he added, smartly. The compartment door slid open and there stood Luna, her trunk behind her and a Quibbler clutched in her arms.

Delilah grinned, but Goyle didn't. Instead he laughed, "What do you want Loony? Compartment's full!"

"Don't call her that!" Delilah shot back, waving Luna in, "You're welcome to sit with us, Luna."

Goyle gawked at Delilah, before looking at Draco for some sign of a protest. He just sat there with a look of norm on his face, staring from Delilah to the window as the train moved out of the station.

"You really lettin' this happen, are you?" Goyle asked him. Draco glanced at him, "Let what happen? Shouldn't Delilah be allowed to sit with her friends as well?" he asked, before turning his attention back to the window.

Goyle stared between Delilah and Luna, who were both in a deep conversation about the magazine Luna had. Goyle huffed, grabbing his trunk off the luggage rack and storming out of the compartment.

Delilah watched him go, Luna not really noticing as she continued to point out an article she wrote herself, and Draco just kept his stare out the window.

"Aren't you going to stop him? He is your friend." Delilah asked.

Draco shook his head, "If he wants to overreact about Loon-_Luna_, he can. I'm not going to worry about him when I have more important things on my mind." He explained simply.

Delilah gave him one last look before turning back to Luna, and she continued on with the article.

They continued like that for a good twenty minutes before Neville Longbottom, who had opted to coming back to do his Seventh year right, asked if Luna and Delilah would like to join him and Hermione in their compartment for a little while. He was very hesitant about Draco, but added his name nervously anyway.

Luna agreed, but Delilah and opted to stay. She knew Hermione would be uncomfortable and so would Draco, and she didn't feel right leaving him all alone. So, soon it was just the two of them, sitting next to each other playing games and talking.

Around three the snack trolley strolled up and stopped in front of their door, and Draco and Delilah stood in the doorway, deciding on what to buy while students from the compartments around them made their purchases.

"I said I'd buy you something," Draco started, pulling Delilah's moneybag out of her hands and putting it behind his back. She huffed, "I was going to buy a lot, Draco, much too much to have you buy them all for me."

He grinned at her, and someone from the corridor gasped, along with a few whispers. Delilah began to turn and look but Draco stopped her, taking her by her shoulder and stepping in front of her, "I don't care, I'm buying them for you."

Delilah groaned, before nodding in defeat. "I want two Cauldron Cakes and three bags of Chocoballs." She muttered.

Draco grinned, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

A few more mutters and whispers came from the corridor but Draco ignored it as it was finally his turn to order from the trolley. Delilah tried to peer out the doorway of their compartment to see all the people who were whispering, but Draco kept stepping in the way.

Finally, he shut the compartment door and the trolley moved on. He held an armful of candies and his own velvet green moneybag as the two of them returned to their seats. Draco handed Delilah her candy and her moneybag before pulling open his own Liquorish Wand.

Delilah pulled open the package around the cauldron cake, staring at Draco curiously. He glanced up at her, and shrugged, "What?"

"Who were those people whispering?" Delilah asked. Draco shrugged, "Don't know. Why?"

"Were they whispering about you?"

"I don't know. They could be having a private conversation, you know." He shot back simply.

Delilah shrugged, silently agreeing as she ate her Cauldron Cake. "Thank you," She muttered. He shrugged, "You don't need to thank me. By the way," he reached his hand over and whipped his thumb against her lips, before pulling back his hand, his thumb now with chocolate smeared over it. Delilah blushed, whipping her mouth quickly, "S-Sorry," she muttered, staring down at her lap.

Draco laughed, licking the chocolate off his thumb, "its fine. You looked cute."

Just then, the compartment door flew open and Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"Pansy," Draco said, nodding towards her. Delilah's face was still flushed, but she did manage a glare in Pansy's direction. She gave Draco a fake pleased look before turning to look at Delilah, "I see the Stuttering Twit is sitting with you,"

"Her name is Delilah," Draco interrupted her, "And there isn't a problem with her sitting with me."

Pansy gulped, "So, my hunch was true. You two really are dating."

"If you had actually been brave enough to stay at the battle, you could have confirmed your hunch a lot sooner." Delilah shot at her, before flushing and staring down at her lap. Getting into an argument with Pansy was not how she wanted to start her year.

Pansy's face turned red with anger, and she slammed the compartment door closed, marching off down the corridor. As she left, a few people walked by, trying to peek into the window of the compartment door; the other occupants of the compartments around them must have overheard their conversation.

Finally, Draco stood up and closed the curtain of the window, getting very annoyed at all the curious faces peeking in.

"You'd think people would know when to sod off after being caught looking so many times," he muttered bitterly, crossing his arms.

Delilah shrugged, "Curiosity can get the best of people sometimes, I suppose."

Draco nodded, before he suddenly realized something. He turned to Delilah, grinning, "You didn't stutter when you were talking to Pansy."

Delilah nodded, ringing her hands together, "Well, yeah, I guess I'm not so nervous around her anymore."

"I'm glad this stutter is finally getting better. I remember when I first met you, you stuttered so badly I could barely understand you. Lucky McGonagall could."

Delilah chuckled, "At least I got comfortable around you to finally call you out on not knowing my name."

"It was only the second tutoring session," Draco said defensively.

"The _fifth_ tutoring session," She corrected, pulling open a bag of Chocoballs. Draco looked away nervously, deciding he wouldn't continue on with the conversation.

Luna returned to the compartment thirty minutes before the train pulled into the station, and Draco took it upon himself to take his and Delilah's trunk down to the carriages. She wouldn't have it, though, and fought for the handle of her truck until they got off the train, Delilah finally winning and getting to pull her own trunk along to the carriages.

As they made it to the carriages that drew themselves, Delilah stopped, staring curiously with a slight look of fear on her face. Pulling the carriages was a large, skeleton thin creature that slightly resembled a horse, with bat like wings and black, leather like skin sticking to its bones.

"They're thestrals," Luna told her, coming up next to her. Delilah nodded, "We learned about them in our 5th year. But, I, when did I," she paused, and suddenly remembered that not only had she seen Fred's death, she had seen Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort's death three months before.

"Everyone can see them now." She muttered, before her, Draco and Luna loaded their luggage onto the carriage and stepped inside. Delilah couldn't help glancing at the creature as they made their way up to the castle, and Luna nudged her on the shoulder, "It's rude to stare." She said, with a small smile on her face.

Delilah nodded, "At least Kingston can't see them. He'd be terrified."

After the semi long trip up to the castle, their luggage disappeared from the carriage and was sent to their rooms, and Draco, Delilah and Luna led the way into the Great Hall, straightening their robes, ties and hats for the feast.

Draco gave Delilah a quick kiss on the lips before turning towards the Slytherin table and Delilah couldn't hide her smile or ignore Luna's knowing look as they took their own seats at the Ravenclaw table.

McGonagall sat at the Head Masters, now the Head Mistresses, chair at the staff table. They had three new professes at the table as well, a new Muggle Studies professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Transfigurations professor. Two of the professors were female and one was male, and all of them looked very happy to be there. The only teacher missing was Professor Sprout, who was most likely going to lead the first years into the hall and sort them.

After a fifteen-minute wait and quite a few stares and whispers up and down the table around Delilah, the Great Hall doors opened and Professor Sprout walked in, leading in a group of about thirty First Years. Delilah spotted Kingston, staring in awe around the Great Hall and the ceiling. Delilah had to give McGonagall a mental hand, the school really did look like nothing had touched it; although, she did also have magic to thank.

Professor Sprout took the Sorting Hat in her hands, standing next to the stool and unrolled a long piece of parchment. The first student she called, a young girl with bright red hair, was sorted into Hufflepuff. After her was a boy who was sorted into Slytherin and then came Kingston.

"Carter, Kingston!" Professor Sprout called, and Kingston hurried his way to the front of the group, quickly fixing his tie and robes as he took a seat on the stool. She placed the hat on his head, and after a few moments the hall called out "_Gryffindor_!"

Delilah gawked at him, smiling, before clapping her hands loudly. She was slightly worried about him being all alone in a house no one in their family had been in since her grandfather, but she had faith he'd be able to handle it.

Ravenclaw had gained seven first years, four boys and three girls. The feast was as amazing as it had always been when Dumbledore was alive, and everyone was talking happily; some of the upperclassmen retelling the story about the battle that took place there to the first years and all the underclassmen that were told to leave.

By eight it was time to leave and return to their respected common rooms, but Draco was already waiting outside the Great Hall to get a hold of Delilah.

He pulled her to the side once he saw her, a grin on his face. She gave him a curious look, "What?" she asked.

He rummaged around in his robes, before pulling out a wrapped parcel, "I bought it for you at Amanuensis Quills last week." He told her.

She took it, curiously, "You bought me a quill?" she asked. He shrugged, "You'll have to open it to find out. Thank me tomorrow," he said, giving her a wink before kissing her on the lips and hurrying towards the dungeons.

Delilah chuckled, hugging the parcel close to her chest as she hurried towards Ravenclaw tower. As she passed through the large groups of students, the whispering seemed to get louder a louder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's a death wish."

"She's asking for it."

"She doesn't know any better."

"_She's cursed_!"

Delilah glanced over her shoulders, an annoyed look on her face, but as soon as she looked the whispering stopped and a few people even looked away.

She felt her cheeks flush slightly, and she hurried off to the Tower, slowly tearing away at the paper on the parcel.

"Throw it off the highest building, and it'll never break. Throw it in the ocean and it will. What is it?" the eagle asked her as she approached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, "A tissue," she said instantly, and the door swung open as she walked inside, finally pulling off the wrappings and revealing a case with a white feathered quill, black ink jars, a few pieces of unused parchment along with a piece of parchment with Draco's familiar writing scrawled across it.

She walked through all the first and second years gathered around the common room and headed up the stairs, her eyes reading over Draco's note.

_Delilah,_

_Considering you and I can't sleep next to each other this upcoming year, and since we're both still handling our nightmares, I went and bought a set of these for you and me. The quill and ink is enchanted, and whatever you write with that on the parchment provided, it will be instantly written down on the parchment I received with mine. Yes, they won't be able to wake the other up in the night, but we can at least tell the other what happened as soon as it happens. My mother said that venting does help, even if it is just writing it down. _

_Not to mention I'll be carrying the parchment and quill with me during the day if something happens and we're not in the same class. Not that I think anything will happen, but, you never know. I hope you like the gift, Delilah. See you tomorrow in the Great Hall._

_Love, Draco._

She grinned, and looked happily at the box holding her gift as she took a seat on her familiar four-poster bed. She wasn't even unpacked yet, but she pulled the parchment, ink jar and quill out and began writing something.

"_Just checking to see if it works." _She wrote, and the writing disappeared. She waited patiently, staring intently at the piece of parchment for nearly ten minutes before black ink started scratching across the parchment in Draco's writing.

"_So skeptical, Carter. If it didn't work I'd have already demanded my money back." _

She grinned, scratching in a goodbye so she could begin unpacking. Suddenly, she had a whole new excitement for the year.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello and welcome back! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the 26 follows, 15 favorites and 2 reviews all just because of 1 chapter! You have no idea how happy this makes me! Y'all rock!:) **

**Anyway, I have so much planned for this. I even write out the chapters on my macbook at school and then transfer them to my laptop at home. I just can't stop writing. haha. **

**I'm sure none of you care, but my school is putting on their first show of "A Christmas Carol" tonight and it's sort of bittersweet because it would have been my last play of my senior year if I had just passed Pre Cal..so when I see it tomorrow I'll probably cry. But hopefully I get some type of shot at the One-Act play in March (even though that only goes to the REALLY good actors) **

**Anyways, I really hoped you like this chapter! and I wonder what you think will happen next! tell me what you think guys! I love hearing from you :) Bye! I'll update soon!**


	3. Quidditch

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Quidditch**

The year was going by as smoothly as it could get for N.E.W.T. level students. The classes were small, and Draco's worry about them not having a class together disappeared.

The new professors were very well at teaching too. Professor Hermes, who taught Defense against the Dark Arts, had lived in Russia for the last seven years working at another Wizarding school. He was very good at the job, and the students were glad they finally had a teacher who wasn't bias, evil, a liar, or had Voldemort on the back of his head.

The only one that had actually been a good teacher was Professor Lupin, and they were certainly glad Professor Hermes knew how to teacher like Lupin.

By November things were very normal; Delilah passing all of her classes at top levels and still helping Draco in his Transfiguration class, but other than that he was at very high levels in his classes as well.

The only part that Delilah didn't enjoy was Kingston, asking, or more like begging, other Ravenclaws to go find Delilah in her common room and ask her to step outside to see him, so he could drag her down to the Quidditch pitch to watch all the matches. Delilah didn't mind Quidditch; she just didn't enjoy watching the games. She had no idea Kingston would be so excited about it.

"Please, please, please, Aunt Delilah! Slytherin is playing against Hufflepuff, and Draco is on Slytherin isn't he? You won't even support your boyfriend?" Kingston asked, his eyes pleading, as they stood in the corridor outside the stairwell to Ravenclaw tower.

Delilah sighed, "Draco knows I don't like to watch Quidditch."

Kingston groaned, "Please! It's your last year; you should go to one game!"

Delilah groaned, "Fine! Let me get my coat." She mumbled, marching back towards the stairs as Kingston whooped happily.

Delilah returned in a blue sweater and her Ravenclaw scarf hanging around her neck and the two of them hurried out of the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch. They hurried up the staircase, the footsteps drowned out from the sounds of cheers and the whooshing of the players flying around the field; the game had started.

Delilah followed her nephew towards the Gryffindor section and the two of them took a seat next to Hermione and Neville, who were both holding Hufflepuff flags.

Vaisey had the quaffle, and was flying straight towards the Hufflepuff goal posts. All the members of Gryffindor were booing, shouting for the Hufflepuff beaters to strike Vaisey down.

Delilah cheered for the Hufflepuff beaters as well, knowing fully well that Vaisey was a very mean person and no doubt did something rough to get hold of the quaffle.

The bludger came and hit Vaisey directly in the square of his back and the quaffle practically jumped out of his arms and fell towards the ground. Zacharias Smith flew straight down and caught it, causing uproar from the stands as they cheered. He flew straight towards the Slytherin goal posts and threw the ball through the highest hoop.

"It appears as if Hufflepuff as scored another goal. What's that now? Ah, yes, another 10 points to Hufflepuff." Luna's serene voice rang throughout the pitch.

"What's the score?" Delilah asked Hermione. "50 to 40, Hufflepuff leading." She called to her, keeping her eyes on the field.

Delilah turned her attention towards the sky, looking for the familiar blonde boy in green Quidditch robes.

Draco was sitting on his broom, high above the rest of the pitch, his eyes scanning through the area seriously. He was very deep in thought and his eyes were squinting in the sunlight to find the little golden ball.

The sun lit up the whole pitch, and gave everything a sort of glow, making the snitch nearly impossible to see with the Hufflepuff robes mingling into his vision.

Slytherin had the Quaffle again, and the Beaters were being brutal towards the Chasers, going back and forth with the bludger. Delilah was sure all the Chasers were ready to fall off their broom from all the hits they were receiving. But they continued to hold on to their brooms, flying faster and faster to catch up with the Chaser, a rough looking girl by the name of Harrison. She had her elbows sticking out, ready to strike any of the Hufflepuffs who flew up beside her.

"Cobbling! Cobbling!" The Gryffindors shouted as Harrison jabbed her elbow in the direction of an oncoming Hufflepuff. Delilah stared around confused, before deciding on looking around the Quidditch pitch for the snitch. That was probably the one thing about the sport she could remember perfectly; if the seeker caught the snitch the game would be over and the team that caught it would receive 150 points.

The Hufflepuff Seeker, a young boy who looked to be in his fifth year, was hovering in the shade of one of the tall towers of the pitch, looking around wildly for the little golden dot, while Draco was still hovering in the air.

"This year he doesn't have Harry to give him a heads up," Dean Thomas said from behind Delilah. She knew immediately who he was talking about, but have a small feeling Dean was right, and now it was all up to pure skill on finding the snitch.

Suddenly, just as Hufflepuff stole the Quaffle and scored another 10 points, Draco did a complete nose dive towards the ground, and the Hufflepuff Seeker had followed suit. Draco flew along the stadium, bent low over his broom as he turned and flew 10 feet above the grass. The Hufflepuff seeker had cut him off, and was about an inch in front of him; the two of them both looking closely at a small golden dot flying along the grass.

"Oh, it looks as if the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, and the Hufflepuff Seeker, Rodney Barry, have both spotted the snitch." Luna said.

Everyone jumped up and leaned against the railing, looking down at Draco and Rodney, both now with one of their arms out stretched towards the snitch. Draco continued to ram against Rodney's broom to get closer.

"Isn't that a fowl?" Kingston asked Hermione. She shrugged and Neville called over to him, "Only if he grabs at the broom tail or tries to take control over Rodney's broom." he explained.

Suddenly, the snitch darted backwards and Rodney pulled his broom up to slow down and turn, but Draco swung his broom forward and did a 180 on his broom, flipping himself right side up as he reached his hand forward, his fingers just grazing the snitch's wings.

"Draco's really good at flying!" Kingston said in awe. "I can barely keep balance on my broom in flying class." He muttered glumly. Delilah chuckled, keeping her eyes focused on Draco, completely forgetting about the rest of the game happening above her.

"Draco Malfoy seems to be flying very dangerously close to the ground. Oh, look, it appears Hufflepuff Chaser, Smith, has fallen off his broom from a bludger. That's awful. Oh, well it appears that Slytherin has scored another 10 points as well." Luna said throughout the audience.

Delilah chuckled, wondering how Luna was able to receive the commentator's position for Quidditch.

Draco was still following the snitch, a determined look on his face as the Hufflepuff seeker came into view again. They were neck and neck, and nearly everyone was leaning over the railing now, professors included, as they watched to see who would catch the snitch.

Finally, Draco bumped hard against Rodney, and jumped forward on his broom, wrapping his right hand around the small golden ball and pulling at his broom to halt.

"Has he gotten the snitch?" Luna's voice said curiously. "It appears Slytherin Seeker, Malfoy, has gotten the snitch. Slytherin wins 200 to 60."

The Slytherins all stood up and cheer furiously, while Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor all groaned and booed. Delilah clapped her hands happily, knowing fully well if Draco hadn't been the one to catch the snitch she would have to never hear the end of it.

"What's the matter with her?"

"He must be really good at spells if she's been under one for so long."

Delilah quickly spun around, and saw two Gryffindor girls, most likely in their fourth year, leaning close to each other and staring at her wide eyed.

"Under what?" Delilah asked curiously. The two girls stared at her wide eyed, before bolting off across the stands towards the stairs. Delilah gawked at them, before turning towards Hermione and Neville. "What was that about?" she asked.

Neville gulped, staring down at his hands while Hermione rung her hands together, "Well, you see, there is this rumor going around,"

"About?" Delilah pressed.

Hermione glanced down towards Kingston, and Delilah quickly got the hint. "Kingston, go back to the castle."

"But I want to go ask Draco about some flying tips." Kingston said, leaning over the rail.

Delilah gripped him by his shoulders and steered him towards the stairs, "Ask him at dinner, alright?" she said. Kingston groaned, stalking off towards the stairs. Delilah turned back to Hermione, and she sighed, "There is a rumor that Draco put you under the imperious curse so you'd date him."

"That's the most idiotic rumor I've ever heard." Delilah laughed, a disbelieving look on her face. "Neville and I have been telling everyone that is isn't true, but they still choose to believe them." Hermione explained.

Delilah groaned, "That's why so many people whisper around us," she said, rubbing her hands on her face. She glanced over the railing and saw the Slytherin team walking towards the Slytherin locker room. "I'll see you guys later," she said, waving to them and hurrying towards the stairs.

The entire Slytherin team were cheering and celebrating in the locker room, happily tossing their uniforms into their lockers and going on about the next match.

"Draco _could_ have just knocked Barry off his broom and let us get bit farther ahead. Winning by just a measly one hundred and forty points is too low for us." Urquhart said simply, his eyes on Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, throwing on his shirt, "I didn't want to lose the snitch just so we could score a few more goals. We won, and in February we'll be playing against Ravenclaw." He said, slightly annoyed. He caught sight of his left arm, and saw the red outline of the Dark Mark. He quickly pulled a black jacket out of his locker and threw it on.

"You have would have happily taken any opportunity for the team to receive a few more goals a few years ago," Vaisey told him as he passed. Draco shrugged, "That was a few years ago, wasn't it?" he asked sarcastically as he made his way out of the locker room.

He hurried out of the locker rooms towards the grounds when someone fell into place beside him. He grinned, turning to look at Delilah, "You came to see me play?" he asked.

She nodded, "_And_ Kingston begged me to. He'll be coming by at dinner to ask you for flying tips by the way," she added. He chuckled, taking her hand as the two of them walking towards the castle.

"So," Delilah started, "You know all the whispers we've been hearing around us?"

Draco nodded, "What about it?"

"Well, apparently, almost every believes you've put the imperious curse on me." She explained, "They're complete idiots."

Draco nodded, "I figured it would be something outrageous,"

"Huh?" Delilah said, quirking an eyebrow. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, my family has always been well known, good or bad. Ever since I could remember people would whisper when my parents and I were out. Someone would always be talking about something they found out about my family or some horrible gossip that was only said to hurt my family. I figured since the train ride here that they'd be talking about us now, and I've been sort of putting off telling you about it because I didn't technically want to tell you, since they don't really matter. Besides, they're only talking because they know I'm a Death Eater,"

"_Was_ a Death Eater," Delilah corrected.

"And they know you're a seemingly innocent, genius Ravenclaw who knew better than to date a Death Eater." Draco finished, ignoring her correction.

"Are you saying you're used to the whispering?" Delilah asked, surprised. Draco nodded, "After eighteen years of it, I've learned to ignore it and go on with my life. If you're keeping your word of spending the rest of your life with me, you should probably get used to it too." He said, giving her a small smile.

She blushed, "I didn't mean it like _that_. I said that months ago, I can't believe you remember it. Besides, don't just make assumptions like that; the future is a very unclear place."

Draco groaned, "Don't tell me you've taken Divination,"

Delilah laughed, "Oh, of course not! But one of my roommates is obsessed with the subject, goes on about it for hours."

Draco sighed, "Good, I don't know if I could date someone whose favorite subject was Divination."

She rolled her eyes, chuckling as they made their way up the stone steps.

* * *

**A/N**

**short chapter, I know. Sorry! Stuff happens in the next one c: **

**I figured since the Malfoys were such a big family in the Wizarding World that Draco would grow up with a lot of people whispering about his family and rumors about him. **

**Thank you all so much for the alerts, favorites and reviews! you're all awesome! I'll update soon! c: Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you! Bye!**


	4. Future Plans

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Future Plans**

"Be grateful you didn't break your neck," Delilah said sternly. She was sitting in the hospital wing, her arms crossed and staring pointedly at her nephew. He had fallen off his broom in his flying lesson, _again_. He had actually fallen four times that day, but grabbed his broom in the last second the first three times. The fourth, however, he said the light was in his eyes and he didn't realize his broom was turning upwards and his grip was loose. He fell hard against the ground, snapping his left arm.

"At least dad doesn't have to come up here and miss work," Kingston grinned. "And my arm is all healed up, so you don't have to get all cross with me." He added with his grin still on his face.

Delilah chuckled, "You know, when you grin like that you look exactly like your mum."

Kingston's grin slowly faded, "I do?" he asked, surprised. Delilah nodded, "Oh yeah. I'm sure Ryleigh and Tilly always get compared to her because they're her daughters, but you really do have her grin. I can't believe I've never told you that before."

Kingston beamed, "You know, I didn't want to be in Gryffindor at first. I wanted to be in mum and dad's house."

Delilah looked at him curiously, "You never told me that."

He nodded, "But after a while, I really liked it. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, the ones who killed some of You-Know-Who's Horcruxes, talked to me and helped me get comfortable afterwards. Do you think mum would be happy I'm a Gryffindor?" he asked, hopefully.

Delilah nodded, "Oh, of course. She'd be very proud her _big boy_ is in a house that specializes in bravery."

Kingston rolled his eyes, "I'm not a _big boy_. I'm eleven, Auntie."

Delilah laughed, and they both suddenly heard rushed footsteps and saw Draco run past the bed, looking around wildly.

"Draco?" Delilah called, confused. He spun around and sighed, a relieved look on his face to see she wasn't the one sitting in the hospital bed.

"I was in Charms when I overheard the Patil girl in Ravenclaw say she saw you in the Hospital Wing, and I," he paused, his cheeks flushing slightly, "She obviously needs to learn how to specify why a person is somewhere when talking about them." He explained.

Delilah smiled at him, while Kingston made a gagging sound. Draco gave him a look, "What got you in the hospital wing, kid?" he asked nonchalantly, avoiding Delilah's eyes. Kingston shook his head, "Don't try to ignore the fact that you were acting all mushy, concerned for my aunt while I'm in the room." He pointed out, a disgusted look on his face. Draco's blush deepened and Delilah let out a loud laugh.

* * *

Delilah hurried down the corridors, nearly out of breath as she ran up a set of stairs. Curfew was in an hour and if she didn't hurry their plans would be completely ruined. She turned down a corridor, when she saw someone hunched over against the wall. Delilah stopped suddenly, staring at the person.

Whoever it was glanced in their direction, before standing up and holding out her wand, her face tearstained. "You're just asking to get jinxed, Carter!" Pansy snapped.

Delilah held up her hands, "I-I just need to go down the corridor."

Pansy sniffled, "Find some other way, this corridor is full!"

Delilah stepped back slowly, "A-Are you okay?"

"That's none of your business!" Pansy snapped. Delilah gulped, "A-Are you sure? You look like you've been crying,"

"LEAVE!" Pansy screamed, which only caused Peeves to peek his head out from the ceiling.

"What's this? Ickle Pansy is crying? And the stuttering Ravenclaw here too? The Stutterer made Pansy cry, the Stutterer made Pansy cry~!" Peeves sang down the corridor.

Pansy glared at Peeves, shooting spells at him as he flew down the corridor. Delilah gulped; taking this opportunity to run passed Pansy as she shot her spells and hurried up the stairs to the seventh floor.

She let out a deep breathe, and looked around wildly to make sure the corridor was empty. After a few minutes, she paced back and forth in front of the empty wall, _'A place Draco and I can be alone. A place Draco and I can be alone. A place Draco and I can be alone.' _

After a moment, a pair of large double doors appeared and she slipped inside, checking one last time that the corridor was deserted.

She turned around and stared in awe at the room. There was a large fireplace across from her, lit brightly and held an array of candles and Christmas decorations. A large, fluffy couch was across from the fire, and an eight foot Christmas tree, fully decorated and shining in the firelight stood against the wall. A radio was playing a calming song that sounded like Christmas somewhere on the right side of the room and Delilah couldn't stop grinning.

Draco stood by the Christmas tree, a small smile on his face. "You like it?" he asked.

Delilah nodded, staring around the room in awe. "It's fantastic!"

Draco shrugged, "Since my mother and father want to go to our vacation home for the holidays I wanted to have some type of Christmas date before the break began."

Delilah beamed, before rummaging in her pocket and pulling out a pint sized box. She pointed her wand at her hand and the box grew twice its size. "Happy Christmas," She told him, handing him the gift. Draco nodded, before bending down in front of the tree and picking up a small, long box and handing it to her. "Happy Christmas."

He waved her over to the couch and they both took a seat, Draco pulling the ribbon off his box excitedly. Delilah chuckled as she watched him; he acted almost like a little kid with gifts.

He pulled out a set of dark gray and white Quidditch robes with a falcon on the chest, the typical uniform for the Quidditch team Falmouth Falcons.

"They're your favorite Quidditch team, right? I thought I'd get you a set of their robes. Sorry if you already have some." Delilah explained. Draco grinned, "I don't, thank you. I can only imagine you walking into the Quidditch store to buy this, though. The one place you were probably clueless." He chuckled.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "I actually wrote my sister to buy some from Diagon Alley, since there _isn't_ a Quidditch store in Hogsmeade."

Draco sighed, "I knew it would be too good to be true about you going into a Quidditch shop."

Delilah chuckled, pulling the ribbon off her gift and pulling the lid off the box. Inside was a paint brush, with a black handle and her name engraved in gold writing.

"It's so beautiful!" Delilah beamed, pulling it out of the box to examine it. Draco smiled, "I thought you'd love it. I noticed over the summer how most of your paint brushes looked a little raggedy, so I figured you'd _love_ this." He explained. Delilah couldn't stop smiling, and leaned over to kiss him.

He wouldn't let her pull away, though. He moved himself closer, the two of them falling against the couch. Delilah's paintbrush and Draco's Quidditch robes pushed to the floor as they were engulfed with each other.

There piece didn't last too long, though, for Draco forcibly pushed himself away from Delilah and took in a breath. "There's another reason I bought you the paintbrush too." He said suddenly. Delilah looked up at him curiously, "W-Why?" she asked. She didn't understand why he'd tell her that in the middle of snogging, when he was explaining why right before.

He took in another breath, "It's the first start to your own studio, so you're room is filled with art things, you know?" he asked.

Delilah nodded a confused look still on her face. When in the world would she get her own art room?

Draco sighed, "Well, you see, uh," he glanced towards the fire, "I was thinking you'd have your own art room by the time we're done with school."

Delilah shook her head, "I, uh, don't have an art room at home, though. I think my sister will still be home by the time we're done with school, and my parents will probably turn her room into a guest room."

Draco nodded, "Well, what would you say if I said you wouldn't be living at home after we're done with school?" he asked.

Delilah's eyes widened and she sat up, forcing Draco to sit up as well. "Uh, w-what?" She asked nervously. Draco quickly shook his head, "Not at my home, no. I mean to say, that, well," Draco groaned covering his face as he felt his cheeks heat up. He had gone over what he'd say for the last month, he was not about to get _embarrassed_ about it. He was eighteen years old, for Merlin's sake. He was an adult, he shouldn't be embarrassed. He took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the heat that covered his face and ears.

"I mean, well, what if we had our own home after Hogwarts? Just the two of us?" he asked.

Delilah's eyes widened, before staring down at her hands nervously, "W-What, h-how would w-we p-pay for t-that?" she asked. Draco shrugged, "Since I'm eighteen, I can access the vault at Gringotts my parents have for me. It's filled with gold, and we can use that."

Delilah blushed, "Live t-t-together?" she muttered.

Draco sighed, "You don't want to. Fantastic, this just completely ruined everything." He groaned, pushing himself off the couch and stalking towards the Christmas tree, his arms crossed. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm a complete nutter for thinking this was okay." He muttered angrily.

Delilah looked up at him; "No!" she called. He looked back at her, confused. She gulped, "Well, it's a rather big step, yes. But I never said I didn't want to."

He looked at her hopefully, "Y-You…you want to?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling, "Of course! But, I don't really know how my brother and parents will react when I tell them we'll be living together,"

Draco waved his hand in the air, "Don't worry about them! This is fantastic!" he hurried back over to the couch and kissed her, "I was thinking a six bedroom, seven lavatories, about a dozen house elves," Draco explained between kisses, the two of them falling back against the couch.

Delilah quickly shook her head, breaking the kiss, "W-Wait," She muttered. He looked at her, now the confused one as to why she broke the kiss.

"I don't see the house to have six bedrooms or any house elves at all." She told him seriously.

Draco gave her a confused look, "What? Why? You don't expect us to do all the house work? And where would family stay when they came to visit?" he asked.

Delilah chuckled, "Well, it's just the two of us, Draco. I don't see much reason for family to come stay with us that often. A two bedroom, one loo should be completely fine for us. And house work can be done with a few simple spells, Draco, not to mention I know how to cook. House elves are not necessary."

Draco gave her a shocked look, before sighing, "I won't be winning this argument, will I?" he asked after a moment.

Delilah gave him a small smile, "No." she said simply. He shrugged, "I don't mind, actually, since you did agree to live with me." He said, before leaning back down and continued snogging her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Short but sweet (: **

**Whoo, yay for Christmas. haha. I'm decorating my family's Christmas tree tomorrow, I'm so excited. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. AND REMEMBER THE PAINT BRUSH. It's important in the future ;)) **

**I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I completely forgot because I was doing nail art. haha. Anyways, tell me what you think guys!:D I love hearing from you! Bye!**


	5. Nightmares

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Nightmares**

Draco hurried down the steps towards the dungeons, almost certain he was about to miss curfew. He knew any time before if he was late the Slytherin Prefects wouldn't report him, not things were a lot different around the Slytherin house.

He roughly pushed passed someone, and looked back only to see Pansy.

"Draco," she breathed out, a small smile on her lips. "Where are you going? It's almost curfew." He said.

Pansy nodded, "Uh, well, I was told to go get McGonagall; there is…well…something written by our entrance."

Draco gave her a confused look, before hurrying down the dark corridor to the entrance.

In large, red painted letters across the stone wall were the words _'Traitors'_ and _'Cowards'_. Two of the Slytherin Prefects were constantly jabbing their wands towards the graffiti, but it wasn't coming close to coming off.

Pansy came running back a few minutes later, McGonagall and Slughorn coming up behind her.

"I hope you intend to punish the people involved in this." The male Prefect said irritably.

"I'm sure when I am able to get the information as to who was responsible for this I will be punishing them, obviously, Mr. Killian. Return to your dormitories, Professor Slughorn and I can handle this, thank you." McGonagall said pointed. Killian gave McGonagall a dark look before he, the female prefect, Pansy and Draco walked through the common room door, where the rest of the Slytherins were all gathered, asking a number of questions.

Pansy took Draco by the arm and lead him towards a corner of the common room, "Do you think we should get back at them?" She asked hopefully.

"Back at who?" Draco asked, confused. Pansy gawked at him, "The Gryffindors for writing that!"

"You don't know the Gryffindors did it, though. All the houses loathe the Slytherins for _'abandoning'_ the school at the Battle. It could be either three, and I don't want to ruin my chances of finishing Hogwarts by getting caught putting graffiti outside all three of their common room entrances." He explained.

Pansy gawked at him, "It was written in red paint, that's a Gryffindor color! And, if this was two years ago you would have jumped at the chance,"

"Well, now I'm not." Draco interrupted. "And don't act like we're all chummy, chummy, Pansy. You always have some ulterior motive for what you do."

Pansy shook her head, a hurt look on her face, "It's that Stuttering Twit isn't it? She's changing you,"

"Her name is Delilah," Draco barked, "And she is not changing me. I'm just growing up, perhaps you should as well." Draco told her, before stalking off towards the boy's dormitories.

* * *

There was nothing but fire, horrible, horrible fire that ripped at his flesh and burned every muscle in his body.

He was hunched over on the floor, covering his face with his hands as the burning covered his back like a blanket. He screamed out in pain and banged his head hard against the floor, trying his best to black out. He felt cool liquid run down his face but he could still feel the burning. He let out a cry of pain, tears streaming down his face as he kept repeating over and over again that he wanted this to stop.

He heard a scream and looked up, trying his best to see who was there. He squinted his eyes through the flames, and saw, in the distance, another figure on the floor, holding themself and screaming in pain.

He tried to stand up, but his legs were too badly burnt to even move. He let out a loud scream at the horrible pain, before struggling with all his might to shout, "Who's there?!"

The figure screamed again, and Draco used his hands to push against the floor, trying his best to crawl across to the figure.

"Who are you?" He screamed again. "Draco!" the figure screamed. "Draco, help me!"

His eyes widened, and he tried his best to push himself up, "Delilah?!" he screamed, his voice cracking.

"Draco, h-help!" she screamed, her voice filled with agony. He shook his head, trying to shake the overwhelming fear as he continued trying to push himself up. "I…I," he paused, looking around desperately. His legs were nothing but ash now, black and charcoaled. He stared at the sight in fear, before looking towards Delilah's blurry figure. "I…I can't!" he called, his eyes looking away from her.

"Help!" She screamed, even more desperately, until she let out an ear piercing cry and the sound of falling objects rung through his ears. His head shot up, "Delilah!" he screamed, pleading, listening for some type of reply. Nothing came, the only sound being the crackle of the fire.

He let out a cry, falling back towards the ground, "Kill me already, you bloody fire! Do me in! Now!" he screamed into the ground, pounding his fist into the stone. He continued to feel the horrible burning sensation, but his heart beat kept going on. He pulled desperately at the pile of lost items next to him, hoping they'd fall and crush him to death, like they had done to Delilah, but nothing happened. He was stuck there, in that room of fire, burning but never dying, knowing that he hadn't done anything to help her.

* * *

Draco shot up in his bed, sweat sticking his nightshirt to him and hot tears pouring down his face. He looked around, his eyes scanning for the fire, but only saw the green hangings of his bed. He slowly pulled one of the curtains back, looking out at his roommates. They were all still fast asleep, and he was very grateful Delilah had helped him perfect his silencing spells over the summer. He reached into his bedside table and pulled a box holding parchment, a quill and a jar of ink out and into his lap. He grabbed his wand, pulling the curtain back, and began writing on the parchment in the dim light of his wand.

He hadn't even begun writing when black ink began scratching across the parchment in rushed, shaky writing.

He dropped the quill as he read, hanging onto to every word as she wrote.

'_We were swimming in the lake at my house, having a race. And I got to the other side of the lake first, but when I looked back to see you, you were gone and some strange island in the middle of the lake appeared. I swam out to it and the only thing on the island was trees. And,'_

There was a pause, and Draco stared at the messy writing, waiting. He knew she must have been very frightened, since her writing was no longer loopy and curly.

After a few minutes the ink continued to scratch out letters,

'_And I saw you; you were hanging from a tree. You had a noose around your neck and you were choking. I tried to grab you and get you down, but the tree kept growing and growing and you were going farther and farther out of my reach. You were turning purple and blue and I ran to swim to shore to get my wand but the lake had dried up and turned into just a sea of snakes. And I tried to fight them off but they all attacked me and they started biting me. My skin started burning and itching and I couldn't stand it and I kept trying and trying to get to the shore but the snakes just kept coming and coming and I couldn't stop hearing your chokes from behind me.'_

The writing stopped, and Draco took it upon himself to start writing now.

'_I had a nightmare too. I was in the Room of Requirement, and it was on fire. I was burning alive, but I wouldn't die, no matter what I did. I heard someone else screaming and I had to use my arms to crawl closer to see. It was you, you were on fire too and you kept screaming for me to help but I couldn't. Then a pile of rubbish fell on top of you and crushed you, and I felt so guilty I couldn't help you. And I kept yelling and screaming for the fire to kill me but I just wouldn't die.'_

He placed the quill down, staring down at the parchment for her reply.

After a good five minutes, her normal, curly handwriting was back.

'_I wish you were here.'_ She wrote.

Draco nodded, scratching onto the parchment _'me too._'

* * *

Draco had his hand laced between Delilah's, the two of them lying against a tree by the Black Lake, the same tree they had visited their fourth year after the Yule Ball. Plenty of students who had a free period were taking the advantage of the warm February day by coming down to the lake as well.

A verity of students was amongst them, all of them enjoying themselves. Draco didn't have anything to do, but he continued to lie against the tree, holding Delilah's hand while she read a book. She had her quill in her hand as well, and was scribbling something in the margarines. He glanced at her, quirking an eyebrow, "What are you doing to your book?" he asked.

Delilah looked towards him, and smiled, "I got a little sidetracked from the reading, and started sketching in the corners of the pages." She explained, holding the book up and showing him a number of rough sketches of the students playing near the lake and the giant squid's tentacles coming out of the water.

Draco smirked, before giving her a mocking shock look, "I can't believe such a studious, bookworm like you would ruin a book by writing in it!" he said sarcastically.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "It's my own copy, and I can use a spell to remove it, you know. And if you're trying to make fun of me it didn't work."

Draco scoffed, before taking the book from her hands and looking through all the margarines. His eyes fell on a rough, inky sketch of himself, a profile view and he grinned, "I hope you're going to paint portraits after Hogwarts. You're too good not to." He told her, placing the book back on her lap.

But Delilah wasn't listening to him anymore. Her eyes were looking across the grounds, a solemn look on her face. Draco followed her eyes, and saw she was staring at a number of people who were glancing in their direction, holding their hands in front of their mouths as they talked. Draco pulled his wand out from his robe and slowly flicked it in the direction of the lake. Suddenly, the water splashed out of the lake and soaked half of the students, whether they were staring at them or not.

Delilah quickly looked towards Draco, but he had already put his wand away and was staring up at the tree nonchalantly.

Delilah gave him a knowing look, before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He smirked up at her, and she turned back to her book.

* * *

**A/N**

**wow, these chapters have been really short. **

**I mean, I've known that the sequel wouldn't be as long as my first story, because I only want to go over important stuff. The next chapter is longer I promise. and A LOT of stuff happens soon. Don't worry. haha.**

**and, i have a question. I will be writing about them being in love, obviously, but should I write about some "intimate" stuff? Because that hasn't happened yet. I'm debating, and I know how it would happen, but would you guys LIKE to read that? or would you rather me just not write it at all? You decide because I don't want you to be like "Ew, sex." **

**So...yeah. haha. Tell me what you think guys! and Answer my question!:D Thanks! Bye!**


	6. Graduation

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Graduation**

Delilah sat in the library, her nose deep in a very thick book as she read over the first fifty pages of Chapter twelve for her Arithmancy exam the upcoming Friday. The year was quickly coming to an end; within two weeks they'd be preparing to graduate and enter the real world, interning or opening their own businesses, whatever it was they were going to do.

Delilah was still clueless about this, though.

She couldn't seem to take in any of the information from the book with this on her brain, and she groaned, her head falling down onto the book. She had no idea what was going to happen. All she knew was that she and Draco were moving into their own home or flat in the first few weeks after Hogwarts, Draco had already written his parents explaining their plans and where they thought they'd be able to find a home for the two of them. That was about it, as for jobs, she was clueless and Draco was still deciding.

Delilah had written her parents too, of course. The result wasn't quite as appealing as the simple letter Draco had gotten from his parents.

At breakfast the day after she had sent them her letter a bright red envelope had fallen in front of Delilah's plate at the Ravenclaw table. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it, running as fast as she could out of the Great Hall. She did not want her fellow classmates to hear this, but it was too late. Half day down the aisle, the envelope began moving in her hands until she lost her grip and it hovered in front of her.

She froze, and all eyes in the Great Hall were now on her.

"DELILAH ANN CARTER." Her father's voice boomed. She blushed, already staring down at her feet in embarrassment.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN BEGAN TO THINK MOVING IN WITH DRACO RIGHT AFTER HOGWARTS IS THE WISEST IDEA?"

A few heads in the hall turned to look at the Slytherin table, where Draco was now an equal shade of scarlet as Delilah, staring nervously at his bowl of oatmeal.

"You are a bright, young witch with all of the world at your feet and instead of doing something serious about your future, YOU CHOISE TO NOT FOCUS ON A JOB AND INSTEAD ON WHAT YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HOME WILL LOOK LIKE? YOUR MOTHER AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT. WE EXPECT A LETTER BY THE END OF THE WEEK WITH YOUR CAREER PLANS, _NOT_ RELATIONSHIP PLANS, FOR AFTER HOGWARTS. IF WE DON'T RECEIVE A LETTER, WE'LL FIND AN INTERNING POSITION FOR YOU OURSELVES."

The letter closed, tearing itself to shreds while all eyes were glued to Delilah. She stared, horrorstruck, at the ripped parchment at her feet. Without even looking back to see if Draco looked as embarrassed as she felt, she dashed out of the Great Hall and went to hide in the deepest corner of the library.

Now Delilah was still in the library, five days later with no response ready.

She had a feeling saying she'd like to work in their shop after Hogwarts wouldn't work for them, and she certainly didn't want to ask to intern at St. Mungo's. She always hated hospitals.

Delilah lifted her head from her text book, a glum expression on her face. She had absolutely no idea what to send her parents and she did _not_ want her parents to pick her job.

She didn't even notice the chair in front of her pull away from the table and Hermione taking a seat.

"Are you okay, Delilah?" Hermione asked after a moment. She looked up and quickly sat up straight, nodding her head, "Uh, yes, just trying to study for that exam coming up."

Hermione nodded, "Well, I've been trying to talk to you all week. You've seemed very preoccupied with your thoughts but I wanted to say that I've written Ron and he says that you are welcomed to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Delilah quirked her eyebrow, "I thought Ron was an Auror."

Hermione nodded, "He is, but when he isn't working he goes and helps out at the shop. They're thinking of hiring more people and I'm sure if you wrote Ron or George they'd give you a job. It pays very well." She explained.

Delilah nodded, "Thanks, but I'm sure if I got a job at a joke shop my parents would complain about me not living up to my potential."

Hermione gave her a confused look, "But…your sister works there."

Delilah nodded, "Oh, I know. Not to sound rude, but I feel like they think she's reached maximum potential for a _Wizarding_ job."

Hermione held in a small laugh, and Delilah grinned.

"Do you have any ideas? I can ask McGonagall for a few pamphlets for jobs at the Ministry for you." Hermione asked. Delilah shook her head, "I was thinking of painting portraits or landscapes, but I don't exactly know what to do for that."

Hermione thought it over, "Well," She began, "You could start working somewhere, save up and buy your own shop and sell your paintings, and offer portraits for people who come in." she explained with a smile.

Delilah quirked her eyebrow, "Open my own shop?" She asked. Hermione nodded, "Oh, yes! And if you do decide to open a shop, perhaps in Diagon Alley, I'll make sure to come in and buy one."

Delilah beamed, when someone made themselves known at the shelf behind their table. Delilah looked passed Hermione and Pansy stood there, a book in her hands and a smug look on her face. Hermione glared at her, but Delilah could see her eyes were red.

"If you'd like my opinion on this idea," Pansy said, sticking her nose up high, "I think it's a horrible one. No one buys paintings anymore. It's all photographs. The only time we need a painting is for the headmaster's portrait. You'd be out of business within a year." She explained casually.

"Well, we didn't want your opinion." Hermione told her crossly. Pansy glared at her, "I'm just saying, _Granger_. I'm sure the poor little Stutterer doesn't want to go out of business and then live off of Draco's wealth. Everyone will think she's some type of gold digger, and her parents already don't want them living together. I'm sure they don't want her living off of someone else too." She explained, giving Delilah a small, wicked smile.

"Yes, because I'm sure if Draco had picked you instead of Delilah, you would have insisted on getting a job too so you wouldn't have to live off of the Malfoy wealth." Hermione shot back. "At least we know Delilah isn't a gold digger; you, however, wouldn't lift a finger if you didn't have to."

Pansy glared at her, "At least we know you're not dating someone for money. Everyone knows the Weasley's are the poorest family in the Wizarding World."

Hermione glared at her, reaching for her wand, while Delilah quickly cut in.

"Why were you crying again?" Delilah asked.

Pansy looked at her, wide eyed, while Hermione was confused. "What?" Pansy asked.

Delilah pointed towards Pansy's eyes, "You're eyes are all red, you've been crying. Are you okay?"

Pansy gulped, "It's none of your business, Stuttering Twit!" she snapped, before turning on her heel and hurrying away.

Delilah watched her go, while Hermione just sat there confused, "That was…quite a change of subject."

She nodded, "I didn't think cursing or dueling someone in the middle of the library was a good idea, and I was going to ask her that anyway. Something is wrong and I'm concerned."

Hermione gawked at her, "Isn't she the one that tortured you with the unforgivable curses last year? You're concerned for her?"

Delilah nodded, "She's not a kind person, obviously, but there has to be something upsetting her. Draco has no idea and even though she's a very mean person she does have feelings."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's true," she muttered.

* * *

The time had finally arrived for the Hogwarts seventh years. The elves had cleaned their Hogwarts robes, leaving them at the foot of all their beds.

The ceremony was held in a very large, beautiful field a little ways away from Hogwarts, so the muggle-born student's parents could attend as well. Classes were called off for the day, and students were welcomed to come and watch the ceremony.

Delilah could tell who the muggle parents were from the Wizarding parents. They seemed to be more fascinated about all that was around them then the wizard parents.

The graduating students, the ones who had decided to stay back a year to finish up proper and the few that had decided to just continue on, sat at the very front and Professor McGonagall stood before them, and gave a speech. The students lined up to shake McGonagall's hand, a few even hugging her, and she gave them a small scroll of parchment Delilah knew was a certificate of their finished education at Hogwarts.

They were magically enhanced, so there was no need for them to go up in order; as soon as their hands touched the parchment their name appeared and could not be removed.

It had started at noon, and ended by one thirty, leaving the students to greet their family and friends.

Delilah had nearly tackled her brother and sister, before picking up Matilda and spinning her in the air, causing her pointed hat to fall to the grass.

"We're so proud of you," Mirielle said, taking Matilda out of her hands. Her parents nodded, "And we're proud that you'll be interning at Flourish and Blotts over the summer, securing a job." Her mother said smiling.

Her father nodded, "Are you certain you don't want to look for something at the Ministry?" he asked. Delilah rolled her eyes, giving Ryleigh a hug, "Positive dad. Have you seen Draco or Kingston?" she asked, looking around through the large crowd.

The short blonde boy came running through the crowd, crashing against his father. "I finally don't go to school with my aunt anymore." He said happily

Delilah rolled her eyes, before turning to look at her parents, "I don't know how long I'll be staying home. Draco and I are going to look at flats and houses and," Her dad held up his hand to stop her, and he sighed, "We do realize we can't change your mind, but if you ever do want to move back home, we'll keep your room." He explained.

"And I'll happily hex him and beat him up if he hurts you." Oliver told her sternly. Delilah chuckled, before throwing her arms around her parents and hugging them tightly.

"Draco!" Matilda said happily, sliding out of Mirielle's grip and running over to Draco as he approached them. She wrapped her arms around his legs and he gave her a small smile, "Hey, squirt." He said, patting her shoulder and trying his best to walk out of her grip. She finally did let go, and he walked over to Delilah, picking up her fallen hat in the process. He placed it back on her head, while nodding his head towards her family, "Good afternoon." He told them.

"Hello Draco," her mother said warmly, while the rest of the family nodded or smiled. "Would you mind if I took Delilah away for a moment?" he asked. They all shrugged, nodding. Draco took Delilah's hand and led her towards a vacant spot near a few bushes and chairs.

She gave him a small smile, "What is it? And where are your parents?" She asked, glancing back towards the large crowd. Draco nodded towards the edge of the large crowd, "They're talking to Goyle's parents. I wanted to tell you something I've been waiting to tell you."

She nodded, and he continued, "Well, I've gotten a job."

Her eyes widened, and she almost laughed, "Y-You, you got a job? I thought you'd just,"

Draco nodded, "I know, but since you'll be working I figured staying home alone all day would be boring so I went to Slughorn and he suggested that a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I've written them multiple times and they've given me a small position in the department." He explained.

"Draco, that's wonderful!" Delilah said happily, hugging him. He nodded, "Yes, yes, I figure I'll work my way up until I have a job in The British and Irish Quidditch League division. It's interested me, and I'm sure I'll be one of their best." He said with a small smirk on his lips. Delilah chuckled, before waving him back into the crowd, "Do your parents know? We have to tell them the good news!" she said happily.

Draco chuckled, taking her hand, "They already know,"

Delilah paused, pursing her lips, "I'm sure Goyle doesn't,"

"_Ahem_,"

Delilah and Draco both turned, and they both saw Pansy, standing behind them, her eyes on Draco.

"Could I have a moment?" She asked, hopefully.

Draco shook his head, "I'm busy," but Delilah shook her head, "He isn't." She said, and gave him a stern look before taking her hand away and walking a few feet ahead of them

Draco watched her go, before turning to look at Pansy. She sighed, pulling her hat off her head and twisting it in her hands. "Draco, you were right, I do need to try and grow up." She finally said. Draco nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Pansy nodded, "Draco, I swear, I could make you happy. I'd do _anything_ for you, absolutely anything. You haven't left my mind since we met and I can't stand it seeing you with, with _her_!" she sent a pointed look past Draco to Delilah, who was speaking to Professor Flitwick.

Draco sighed, shaking his head, "No, Pansy,"

She nearly threw her hat to the floor, her lower lip quivering, "What do you see in her?!" She interrupted.

Draco held up his hand, "Look, I _love_ her, and you will not affect that. I thought you'd have understood my feelings for you at the Yule Ball. Accept rejection with some dignity and move on." He said sternly, before turning on his heel and heading back towards Delilah.

He took her hand, leading her back towards her family. "What did she want?" Delilah asked. Draco shook his head, "She still fancies me. I told her to move on."

Delilah looked back over her shoulder, watching Pansy sulk back towards her family sadly. She frowned, before turning back towards Draco.

* * *

**A/N**

**wow I am so sorry it's been so long! I've written like 4 chapters for this and I kept forgetting to add the next one because I was just writing so much. Plus Christmas and the release of "A Very Potter Senior Year" script and soundtrack came out. AND A NEW HARRY POTTER MINI MOVIE IS IN THE WORKS AND WILL BE RELEASED IN 2014. so yeah. My mind has been going crazy busy. **

**Annnndd, now we know what's been up with Pansy. Seeing as Draco and Delilah were open about their relationship all year, and Pansy still fancied Draco, she was probably really upset. and she couldn't cry in the Slytherin common room or her dorm, because Draco could be there and/or too many people, so empty corridors was probably a good place for her to be alone. **

**Anyways, I might have the next couple chapters already written but I won't be posting them so quickly. I'll probably post the next one around Wednesday or Thursday. I don't know yet. seeing as this is the last week before Christmas and I have a ton of shopping to do, we'll see. haha**

**Anyways, tell me what you think guys! I love hearing from you! bye! :DD**


	7. Moving In

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Moving In**

Delilah ran through the back door and onto a large concrete patio, looking out onto a large clearing of grass and tall oak trees. There was no crystal blue lake, but she didn't mind. She knew her parents wouldn't care if she stopped by for a morning swim.

She beamed, walking around an old, rusted patio table and chairs. Draco stood in the doorway, holding a few papers. "It says that the house has 10 acres of land. It's a very good amount if we wanted to add rooms and whatnot."

Delilah nodded, pulling some dead vines off the windowsill.

Draco sighed, "The house isn't very spectacular," he muttered, looking at the rotted and worn doorway.

Delilah gave him a sad look, "We could restore it! It only takes a few spells. This house is perfect!"

Draco scratched his head, "Are you positive?" he asked. Delilah nodded eagerly, and Draco gave her a small smile. "Alright. This is our house." He said.

Delilah beamed, running up to him and kissing him on the lips. Draco couldn't even react because she jumped out of his arms and hurried back through the house, getting in one last look before returning to the Ministry to sign the papers.

She walked through a large kitchen, with pealed wallpaper and broken cabinets. There were two doorways out of the kitchen, the one on the adjacent wall from the back door lead into a very large dining room that could seat twenty people comfortably, but currently had a very large hole in the floor; the one opposite of the backdoor lead into the hallway going upstairs and their drawing room, which looked as if someone had set fire to it.

Draco and Delilah hadn't seen the upstairs though, but the papers Draco had said that there were two bedrooms on the second floor, as well as two lavatories. There was also a guest lavatory next to the drawing room, which was missing a toilet and sink.

The whole house was a terrible, ugly mess. No one had seen its potential, which was probably why it had gone unsold for so many years. But Draco trusted Delilah well enough to know she'd be able to make the house look spectacular.

Hopefully before the house warming party he knew his parents would have for them.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Delilah muttered, marching into the newly redone kitchen. The wallpaper had vanished, and was now a light yellow color, with new, big windows along the walls. The counters were of a dark stone, and the cabinets were no longer broken, but now whole with a light wood.

She leaned against the island, all the floating plates and platters moving out of her way and zooming out into the dining room and drawing room.

Draco followed her, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt, "I swear, I didn't think this would happen today."

"We just moved in this morning." Delilah muttered, shaking her head.

Draco's mother had taken it upon herself to schedule the house warming party the same day as their move in, and telling Delilah and Draco had completely slipped her mind.

The food and floating plates and platters were of Narcissa's work, as the guests had already begun arriving. The two of them weren't even dressed for this, and they were both very tired from spending the day before deciding what exactly they would do to the new house, not to mention having to look up certain spells. It wasn't like they taught you at Hogwarts how to remodel a home.

"Who did she invite?" Delilah asked, glancing over her shoulder into the drawing room. Draco rubbed his neck, "Family friends and I believe my friends from Hogwarts. I'm not quite sure if any of your friends are here."

Delilah sighed, nodding her head, "I suppose this won't be so bad. But we'll have to have another party for my friends, right? I'm sure Luna and Ginny and everyone would love to see our house."

"I think they'd prefer to come when I'm not here." Draco said, giving her a knowing look. She gave him one in return, "Do you mean, you'd prefer for them to come when you're not here?"

He shrugged, "Well…"

"Draco!" Narcissa called, hurrying into the kitchen. She stopped, looking around, "It's…so small," she muttered.

"Yes, mother?" Draco asked, stopping her mid thought.

She took in a breath, "It's very rude for the owners of the house to leave in the middle of their party."

Draco nodded, "We'll be right out."

Narcissa nodded, glancing over at the nervous looking Delilah, before turning and walking out.

Draco sighed, rubbing his hands together, "Just a few hours, and then they'll leave. It'll be fine." He told her. Delilah nodded, "That sounds fine. I'm just looking forward to being able to relax."

Draco chuckled, grabbing a platter flying by and holding it in his hands, pulling one of the crackers off, "And I can't wait for us to have some _privacy_."

Delilah gave him a confused look, "We've always had privacy before."

Draco chuckled again, "Yes, well now we have privacy throughout an _entire_ house. Just _you_ and _me_," he gave her a smirk.

She was still very confused, but slowly nodded her head, and the two of them walked back out into the drawing room, being greeted by a number of guests.

Quite a few people had asked Delilah of her blood status and if she worked for a living. The majority of them gave her a disapproving look anyway, and went back to talking to Draco or other party guests.

By five Draco had asked if they'd all leave, explaining that he and Delilah would prefer to get settled. Quite a few people were offended they weren't getting dinner, when they were provided lunch, but left anyway.

"Would you like me to stay, darling?" Narcissa asked hopefully as she stood by the door. Draco shook his head, "No, it's fine mother. We can manage."

She frowned, before hugging Draco goodbye, "Goodbye Delilah," Narcissa called, walking out the front door. Delilah waved from the other side of the drawing room, "Bye Mrs. Malfoy," she called, but Draco was already closing the door.

He turned and grinned at her, while Delilah waved her wand and all the dirty dishes and cups flew towards the kitchen and the sound of running water came.

"You know what?" Draco asked, walking up to her, a mischievous grin still on his lips. Delilah looked at him curiously, "What?"

"We should do something," Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "_Productive_." He said with a sly grin, leaning in to kiss her neck.

Delilah nodded, moving out of his grip and heading towards the stairs, "You're right! I haven't even started setting up my studio!" she called happily over her shoulder.

Draco stared at the staircase down the hall, his mouth hanging open slightly. "What…what just happened?" he muttered, a confused look on his face.

* * *

Delilah sat up in the large bed, braiding her hair back out of her face. She couldn't believe Draco had gotten a bed that could fit six people. Why would they even need a bed that big?

Draco walked out of the lavatory connected to their bedroom, buttoning up the buttons on his nightshirt, his hair still wet from his shower.

Delilah grinned at him, tying back the rest of her hair, "We have our own house," She said happily.

Draco smiled at her, pulling the comforters back and climbing into bed next to her, moving close. "I think we have unfinished business, though," he told her, moving his hand behind her neck and grazing his fingers at the skin below her nightshirt.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow, "I thought we finished unpacking?" she asked.

Draco's eyes went wide, before taking his hand back and shaking his head, "Wait, do you really have no idea what I'm talking about?" he asked.

Delilah shook her head, and Draco almost laughed. He looked towards her, an amused smile on his face, "Well we live in our own house, where no one can interrupt us and we have all the privacy in the world. We've been together for four years and the next level for us, after moving in together, would be," he paused, looking at her expectantly.

When she didn't answer, Draco let out a laugh of utter amassment, "_Shagging_, Delilah! You and I having sex." He told her simply.

Delilah's eyes went wide, her whole face turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"Did you really not realize that would be something we'd do?" he asked. Delilah shook her head, "I-I mean, I-I know s-sex is something a-all couples who are s-s-serious like us do, but it c-completely slipped my m-mind! I-I-I'm sorry!" she said nervously, ringing her hands in a frantic way.

Draco shook his head, trying hard to hide his laugh.

But before he knew it, Delilah was pulling her nightshirt off, "I-I mean if it's got t-to that p-point,"

Draco took her hands, pulling her nightshirt down as well, his cheeks a light shade of pink. "You don't need to strip for me, Delilah." He chuckled.

Her face was a deeper shade of scarlet, if that was even possible, "I'm sorry. I just feel like a completely idiot for not remembering that couples shag. I thought doing it now would make up for my complete idiocy."

Draco shook his head, "Well, you're obviously not ready to do that yet."

Delilah sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm nineteen years old, I shouldn't be so nervous about something like this."

"You don't think I'm not nervous?" Draco chuckled, "I'm just a lot more comfortable knowing that it's you."

Delilah quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you and Pansy,"

Draco quickly made a gagging noise, covering his mouth, "The only time I ever went on a date with Pansy was the Yule Ball, and I had a hunch I already fancied you by then. Trust me; you're the only girl for me." He told her, giving her a small smile.

Delilah beamed, before leaning over to kiss him, "I'm sorry but, not tonight. I promise, though, I'll tell you when I'm a bit more confident about it." She told him.

Draco nodded, giving her one last kiss before leaning over and turning off the gas lamp.

* * *

**A/N**

**First off, my idea for Delilah was that she was just so excited about living in this cute, perfect little house with Draco, getting her own studio and starting their lives together that sex completely left her head. She's not dumb. She's very smart. She just had a moment that lasted all day. haha (I've had moments like that too..)**

**Sorry it's taken so long. I'm sure I've used this before, but I've been writing so much that I forgot I hadn't updated. Plus, I'm a senior in high school so I've been stressing about SATs, final exams and college apps (Which I haven't even filled out yet...) but on the bright side I got a 1390 on my SATs. not that great, I know but it's better than my last score. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Stuff happens in the next one! can anyone guess what is it? I'll give you a hint. Yelling is involved. **

**:OO **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! and if I don't update before xmas, happy christmas! and Happy hanukkah! and any other holiday I can't think of at the moment. bye! :D**


	8. Acting Civil

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Acting Civil**

Over the next few months' things ran quite smoothly for them. Delilah was doing exceptionally well working at Flourish and Blotts and Draco had already been giving a position in the English and Irish Quidditch League in the Department. They had to have quite a few dinners with his bosses for him to get the position, though, but Delilah didn't mind. She liked having them over.

Today, however, was a bit different from the dinner with boss parties they normal had. Delilah was pulling out a few bottles of mead, setting up glasses and bowls of crisps for the people they expected in the drawing room.

Draco sat in a comfy armchair reading a book, his hand over his mouth and his brow bent in concentration.

Delilah brushed out her brown skirt, looking over her outfit in the hall mirror. Draco glanced up at her and gave her a small smile, "You look beautiful." He told her.

She smiled, before readjusting her blouse. "I'm just nervous. Why has it taken them so long to come?" she asked herself.

Draco closed his book, standing up and walking towards her, "Potter and Weasley are Aurors, they can't help it that they're swamped." He shrugged, before walking towards the kitchen.

Delilah looked after him, "Draco?" she called. He stopped, turning to look at her.

"No arguing at all, please." She told him seriously. Draco nodded, "It might be shocking, but I do know how to hold my tongue. But if Potter or Weasley want to pick a fight, I won't hold back."

Delilah smiled, giving him a knowing look, "I doubt they will. Thank you." She called, before turning back and walking towards the coffee and tea set up on the coffee table.

By the time it was three, Delilah was already welcoming a number of people into their house. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were amongst them. Along with them were Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna.

"I'm so glad you guys could come," Delilah said happily, taking their coats and putting them one by one onto the coat rack by the front door.

"It's so pretty," Ginny said, staring around the large drawing room. The walls were painted a very light green color, with pictures and small paintings, painted by Delilah, decorating the walls. There was a large, light brown fireplace taking up most of the left wall by the door, with a decorative mirror above it. Across from the fireplace were a large cream colored sofa, two arm chairs, and a light brown coffee table in the middle of them, with a greenish colored throw rug under it.

The big thing about their drawing room, though, was the books. Where there weren't paintings on the wall or framed photos of family were bookshelves filled with books. Four bookshelves hung around the couch, and three large ones were above the mirror over the fireplace.

Draco stood in the doorway to the kitchen, an apple in his hand as he looked at all of Delilah's friends walking into the house.

"Take a seat, I have coffee and tea out," Delilah said, motioning towards the coffee table. The group of people mingled towards the table, all helping themselves. Delilah looked towards Draco and waved him over, but he shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"I really love what you're done here, Delilah." Harry said suddenly, taking a seat in the arm chair. She grinned, "Thank you Harry. How are you?" She asked, as everyone began to talk to the others.

He shrugged, "The Auror office has been pretty busy, but no complaints. I've bought my own flat in Diagon Alley."

"That's wonderful," Delilah said.

Harry nodded, "Ginny and I have been talking about living together once she's done with Hogwarts, actually. And Ron and Hermione are still saving for their own flat as well."

"Well, I'm glad you all are doing so well. And I hope Mrs. Weasley didn't mind Ginny coming here during her Easter Holiday."

Harry shook his head, "Oh, she doesn't mind. She has two more days home, so it's fine. How are you Delilah?" he asked, turning his head as if he was going to look at Draco, but stopped himself and kept his eyes on Delilah.

She smiled, "Oh fantastic. Draco got a promotion about a month ago and now works in the England and Ireland Quidditch League division at the Ministry and I'm working full time at Flourish and Blotts, saving up for my own shop." She said proudly.

"That's fantastic, Delilah, I'm so happy for you." Harry said, grinning.

Luna walked over, a tea cup in her hands, "Hello Harry." She said dreamily.

Luna looked up past Harry towards Draco, before looking at Delilah. "Will we be getting a tour from the owners soon?" she asked. Delilah looked towards Draco, who was nearly down to his apple core, and then nodded towards Luna, "Of course, one moment." She said, excusing herself and walking over towards Draco. "You know you could talk to them." She whispered to him, leaning against the wall.

Draco laughed, with a disbelieving look on his face, "You invited pretty much everyone who absolutely loathes me."

She sighed, "Does that mean you won't want to split into groups and give a tour?" She asked. "We had to do that for the house warming party your mother threw us and everyone there disliked me."

Draco sighed, "Can we have lunch first?" he asked. Delilah chuckled, nodding her head and disappearing down a hall to the left and into the dining room door.

Delilah peeked her head out and motioned for Draco to lead them into in the dining room. Before Draco could give the tiniest protest, she had already disappeared back into the room. He held in his groan, before cleaning his throat and looking throughout the room.

No one seemed to hear him, so Draco cleared his throat once more, a bit louder.

Harry, Hermione and Luna had heard him first, and the rest of the party guests turned to look at Draco as well.

He felt his stomach clench, before nodding his head towards the dining room door, "Lunch is ready." He muttered, before turning down the hall.

They all followed behind him, some of them murmuring and whispering. Harry, Ginny and Luna remained quiet though.

They walked into the large dining room, the giant hole in the floor was now gone and replaced with fine oak wood finishing's. The walls had light blue paint with some kind of silvery specks blended in. Three canvasses were on the wall adjacent to the door from the hall, all with a painting of a branch in bloom that was separated onto three canvases. No doubt Delilah's work.

A large wooden table was in the center of the room, with four chairs on either side of the table and one at each end. Hanging above the table was a sparkling crystal chandelier and along the wall with the door into the kitchen was a small wooden table cabinet with glass sliding doors, holding a set of very fancy plates, cups and silverware.

Everyone helped themselves to a seat, Draco and Delilah taking a seat next to each other near the cabinet, Draco sitting on the end to avoid sitting next to anyone in particular.

Harry and Ginny took a seat across from the couple, Ron and Hermione sitting next to them. Luna sat next to Delilah, Neville next to Luna and Seamus at the end between Hermione and Neville.

Large bowls of different types of food covered the table; pork chops, salad, fruits, pastas, vegetables, and all types of food set up around the table, including pitchers of juice and mead.

"How's the shop, Ron?" Delilah asked, passing a bowl of green beans to Luna, who passed them over to Neville. Ron shrugged, "It can be a pain trying to get the owls to cooperate when delivering some of the bigger products to Hogwarts, but it's still flourishing. George told me to send his apologies, actually. He was real upset he couldn't come today."

Delilah shook her head, "It's no problem, I'm sure he's really busy."

Conversation continued throughout the table; all the old D.A. friends talking and laughing pleasantly about their jobs and school. The only one who hadn't said a word was Draco, who was eating his food slowly with a bored expression on his face. He finally had a feeling of how Delilah must have felt at their first house warming party.

Ginny looked towards Delilah and noticed Draco's expression. She wanted to punch herself for thinking it, but she did know this house was not only Delilah's but Draco's as well. And he might despise them as much as they despise him, but they did have something in common. They both cared about Delilah. She knew, and was pretty positive everyone else in the room realized it as well, that they would have to have some type of common ground between each other when they were together in these situations from now on.

They knew it, they weren't children anymore. They had to act like adults, even if they hated each other with every bone in their body. And, from the looks of how the conversation was going, no one was willing to break through to the common ground. Ginny had to be the first one.

"How's work at the Ministry, Mal-, uh, Draco?" Ginny asked loudly, causing all conversation to stop and turn to Ginny. She looked towards Draco expectantly, while Draco stared at her, very confused.

Delilah nudged his knee with her knee and he sat up a bit straighter, and cleared his throat. He was not prepared at all to be involved in conversation.

"Oh, it's…fine." He muttered.

"Just fine? I thought working in the British and Irish Quidditch League Division would be a bit more than fine." Ginny shrugged. Harry gave Ginny a confused look, trying to silently ask her what she was doing.

Draco tried not to chuckle at her smart retort, and shrugged his shoulders, "It isn't like I get to play any Quidditch. I might have been promoted to this division, but I'm still pretty low in it. I mostly deal with boring paperwork." He explained.

Ginny frowned, "I would have never pictured you as one to do paperwork."

Delilah chuckled, "He hates it, but he does hope to be in charge of the whole division one day, so he'll need to work his way up, right?" She explained, nudging him. Draco nodded, hoping to Merlin this was the end of the conversation.

"Hermione's at the Ministry too." Luna said, looking across from her at the bushy haired brunette. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she gave Luna a pointed look.

"Have you two ever run into each other?" Luna asked, peering across Delilah to Draco.

Draco paused, shaking his head. He didn't like talking about Hermione. After seeing his aunt torture her in his home, he was still a bit uncomfortable about it all, and he had no doubt she was as well. He had a feeling if she didn't hate him the most out of all of them, Ron did.

It grew very quiet for a minute, before Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, could I use the loo?" he asked.

Delilah nodded, "Down the hall, first door on the right." She said, feeling very uneasy with the quiet. Harry nodded, and Ron stood up as well, "I, uh, need to use the loo too. Be right back," he said, and the two boys hurried out of the room and down the hall.

Hermione and Ginny both shared a look, Neville and Seamus both slowly eating the rest of their food, while Luna stared serenely at the paintings.

Delilah cleared her throat, "W-Would anyone like some desert?" she asked, her voice very quiet. Everyone quickly nodded, pushing their half-eaten plates away from them. Delilah smiled, pulling out her wand and making everyone's, besides Harry's and Ron's, plates disappear, along with the warm food. Taking their place were sparkling clean plates and a few different plates of cheese cakes and fig pudding. And Delilah had even made some plain banana pudding, knowing that was one of Luna's favorites.

Meanwhile, down the hall in the privacy of the lavatory, Ron and Harry both looked very deep in thought.

"I was expecting Malfoy to bad mouth Ginny," Ron muttered, crossing his arms. Harry nodded, "And when Luna asked him if he saw Hermione at the Ministry; I was really amazed he didn't say anything rude."

"Delilah must really have him whipped," Ron chuckled, an amused look on his face. Harry nodded, "Or perhaps he's being civil for Delilah's sake."

Ron nodded, staring down at the floor.

"Let's face it, as long as we're Delilah's friends we'll be around Malfoy for more than one occasion. Delilah understands that we're all never going to fancy each other, and she's even told Ginny and Luna that she understands if we only want to invite just Delilah to weddings and parties. But if we could just be okay around each other when she has parties, it would mean the world." Harry explained, taking a seat on the edge of the tub.

Ron nodded, "Delilah's never really asked for anything, and she's done a heck of a job helping Malfoy see the error in his ways, o' course, so I don't see why we shouldn't _act_ civil. Malfoy's done a decent job at it, considering he's barely talked all day."

Harry nodded, "We don't need to force small talk, though. I'm sure Ginny was just being polite and Luna has been hanging around Malfoy since after the battle, so it probably comes naturally for her to talk to him."

Ron had an amused smile on his face, "You can count on Hermione and I not to make small talk, and I'm sure that goes the same for Seamus and Neville."

Harry nodded, "Alright, we'll be civil, but no forcing any small talk. Agreed?" Harry asked, standing up. Ron gave him a curt nod, before the two of them exited the lavatory and hurried back down the hall towards the dining room, where everyone was helping themselves to the desert.

* * *

Delilah sat in her studio, sitting on a tall stool with her hair up in a messy bun as she glided her fingers across the canvas. She had abandoned her paint brush Draco had given her hours before, said brush now laying idly on the floor behind her, and was now simply using her paint covered finger prints for the painting.

Draco walked through the half open door, barely able to see. Delilah had failed to turn on any of the lamps, and was working solely from the light coming in from the moon. Thankfully there were two very large windows on the wall with light streaming in right on top of Delilah's canvas.

"Who's this one for?" Draco asked, coming up behind her.

Delilah shrugged, "I don't really know. Who would want a painting covered in my finger prints?" She asked, chuckling. Draco tilted his head, staring at the strange picture of a Tabby Cat. He had seen plenty of them in his lifetime, but he'd never seen one painted with finger prints. It was interesting, to say the least. He wondered what it would look like finished.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Delilah nodded, but continued on with her painting.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head and standing upright again, "Just remember you have to be at Flourish and Blotts by seven tomorrow morning." He called, walking out of the room.

Delilah nodded as she mixed a few different paints together for the cat.

* * *

**A/N**

**that last part was so unnecessary I don't even know why I kept it. Maybe I just wanted to poke at Delilah when she's painting.**

**OH YEAH. and that hint i gave in the last chapter, I was actually writing chapter nine at the moment and I completely forgot that so I thought chapter 9 was coming up next so that's why I put the hint. **

**so. THE HINT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS: yelling.**

**and also...I've decided I'm posting a smut chapter. You don't NEED to read that chapter though, and I will not be changing the overall rating of the story since it's just one chapter, I'll just put a warning at the top of the chapter. it's chapter 10..just a heads up. **

**but anyway, I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A VERY HAPPY CHRISTMAS. this was my Christmas gift to you; a chapter update. haha **

**Enjoy your holiday, GO SEE LES MIS (i'm seeing it tomorrow!), and have fun guys! **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! Bye! **


	9. Dark Mark

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Dark Mark**

Delilah hurried through the bedroom, looking around desperately for her favorite blouse.

She was going to pick up Kingston from Kings Cross that evening and take him, Ryleigh and Matilda to one of their favorite muggle food stores. They had told her it was a place their mother took them to dozens of times and they'd like to go again, and they thought Delilah would like it too.

But she couldn't find her blouse. She would have just used a Summoning Charm, but she had so many blouses she doubted the right one would come to her. All she had was a white skirt and a bra on, tearing away at her wardrobe to find the bloody shirt.

"Maybe it's in Draco's," She muttered after searching the drawers on hers for the third time. She hurried across the room towards Draco's matching wardrobe and opened the cabinets, pulling his dress shirts and jackets out of the way. She looked at them curiously, noticing how they were all long sleeved and it was already June. She had thought he'd be hanging up his more breezy, summer clothes by now.

She pulled open the three drawers, searching desperately for the blouse. But all she could find was long sleeved shirts, pants and underwear. She groaned, accidently pulling out one of his shirts as she fell back onto the floor.

She stared at the shirt a moment, half thinking over what else she could wear when something hit her.

Why in the world was Draco only wearing long sleeved shirts? Even his nightshirts were long sleeved. And he hadn't gone swimming with her for a really long time. She couldn't help wonder why.

She knew it was a strange thing to be worried about her boyfriend's clothing, but there must have been something wrong.

* * *

Draco was laying down on the couch, the radio on and a book in his hands, waiting for Delilah to get home.

A crack came from the kitchen and her heard the clank of her footsteps, and smiled when he knew she was wearing her black shoes with the ribbon and the small heel. He liked being able to tell these kinds of things.

Delilah walked into the drawing room with a large pink box tied with a very thin rope. "I brought you something!" she said happily, sitting down in one of the arm chairs and placing the box on the table. Draco sat up, untying the rope and lifting the lid of the box, to reveal an assortment of cupcakes, cookies and brownies with all different types of designs and flavors.

"Just looking at this gives me a stomach ache." He chuckled, picking up a cupcake with a mountain of icing and green gummy worms wrapped around it.

Delilah grinned, "The kids took me to a muggle bakery in London! It was amazing; I'd never seen such beautiful pastries decorated like that before. I even wanted to ask them if they could teach me but the whole store was packed. Oliver had given Ryleigh a huge sum of muggle money so when the kids saw how much I liked the treats they offered to buy me this, they figured they had to spend the money some how since they can only go there if they apparate or their muggle grandparents take them. I saw the green snake one and thought of you, being a Slytherin and all." She explained happily.

Draco pulled back the cupcake paper and took a bite, wiping some frosting off his nose as he did. He nodded, "These are good," he managed, his mouth still half filled.

Delilah grinned, grabbing a chocolate brownie with nuts and chocolate drizzled on top. "I thought you'd like it. I'll probably go back too. They're just that good." She mused happily, leaning back in the chair and taking a large bit. Delilah looked him over as she ate. He was wearing black pants and a white button down, long sleeved. She scrunched up her face as she thought, not being able to figure out why he was wearing that. She knew he worked in the Ministry but it _was_ hot outside. She had thought he might change into something more, well, _cool_ once he got home.

"Draco," She started, wiping any spare chocolate away from her face. He looked at her, rolling up the cupcake paper and tossing it into the pink box.

"I was going to go over to my parents' house tonight and go for a little swim. Would you like to come?" She asked, curiously.

Draco hesitated, before shaking his head, "You can go." He said, laying back down on the couch and picking up his book.

Delilah gave him a curious look, before scooting down onto the floor and moving so she was sitting on the floor next to him, between the coffee table and couch. Draco looked to her, and gave her a smile. "Hello," he said.

Delilah nodded, her eyes trailing from his face to his shirtsleeves. She felt like some nutter, but she wanted to know why he was wearing long sleeves. He quirked his eyebrow, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Will you roll up your sleeves?" She asked, looking back at him. Draco looked surprised, before shaking his head, "Why?"

"Well," Delilah started, "I was looking for one of my blouses this morning and I thought I might have placed it in your wardrobe by mistake and all you have are long sleeves. And I suppose that's fine, but it is June and I know you own some short sleeved shirts but none of them were in your drawers. I just want to know why you're only wearing long sleeves." She explained.

Draco paused, before shaking his head, "I just like long sleeves."

Delilah quirked an eyebrow, before pulling the book out of Draco's hands and jumping up on top of his, sitting right over his stomach.

He flushed slightly, staring at her curiously. Delilah gave him a small smile, "Alright, then you wouldn't have a problem undressing? You can't shag with your clothes on." She said simply, undoing the top few buttons on her blouse.

Draco gawked at her, completely unsure as to what to do. Was she being serious or was this just a way of getting his shirt off.

"I…uh…no." Draco managed, but his eyes were eyeing her exposed legs as her skirt ruffled up.

Delilah huffed, "Draco, something is the matter and you're not telling me. You wanted to shag the moment we moved in, and shagging involves being nude."

"You don't have to be completely naked to shag." He said matter-of-factly.

Delilah laughed, "Were you planning to do it with you nightshirt on?!" she asked, disbelieving.

Draco pushed himself up off the couch, knocking Delilah over in the process. She straightened her skirt down as she sat up on the couch, giving him a stern look.

"I just don't want to take my shirt off around you," he explained simply, reaching for his book on the floor.

"But why? I've seen your chest dozens of times before, what could possibly," she paused, before a look of sudden realization hit her.

"You're Dark Mark," she muttered, her eyes falling on his left arm.

Draco quickly stood up, "I'm going to bed," He said firmly, walking towards the hallway.

Delilah stood up as well, and grabbed his arm to hold him back, "Wait, Draco, let's talk about this!" she said urgently.

Draco pulled his arm back, shaking his head, "There is nothing to talk about. I'd prefer if you didn't see… _that_. I'd prefer it if everyone didn't see it."

Delilah sighed, "You can't hide it forever. You've told me before that it's faded,"

"It's faded but the outline is always there, in _red_ ink. It can never be removed, no matter what it'll be seen. I don't need people giving me those looks when they see it, I don't need your family getting upset if they see it and I especially don't want you to feel uncomfortable or scared,"

"I'm not scared or uncomfortable with you, Draco. You're Dark Mark hasn't changed that." She interrupted.

"Well," Draco said, his voice growing louder. "Then I'm uncomfortable with you seeing it."

Delilah gawked at him, "Why?" She asked.

He huffed, running a hand through his hair, "Because," he voice was now at shouting levels, "I'm a Death Eater. You're innocent little mind just hasn't seemed to grasp that I am a Death Eater. Yes, I change sides but that mark will always be here to remind me and you what I've done; it doesn't matter that I did it because I thought I'd die and my parents would be killed, I still did it! It's a reminder of all of that and you not caring if you see it or not is weird!" he shouted.

Delilah jumped back, nearly bumping into the coffee table. "There isn't any need to shout," she started, but Draco already turned away. "Apparently just talking doesn't help you grasp the concept! I've had no choice but to shout." He called over his shoulder, heading back towards the stairs.

"Draco!" Delilah shouted, hurrying after him. He sighed loudly, before turning to look at her.

Her hand collided with his cheek, with an ear piercing slap as her hand met his face. She pulled back her hand almost immediately, but his cheek was a bright red color now, and he felt a stinging sensation run through him at the pain.

"We're both adults, Draco. You're mother doesn't have a Dark Mark but your father does. I'm sure your mother's seen his thousands of times. I know it's hard for you to show it, but you should get used to the idea of it, since I have no intention of moving forward in our relationship until you can show me." She said, before turning on her heal and apparating out of the house.

Draco touched his stinging cheek, before letting out a loud groan and taking a seat on the stairs, burying his face in his hands.

He really felt stupid now that his reason was said out loud. The mark _had_ faded very well over the two years since the war. It was a faint red mark now, the only way you could see it completely is if you knew exactly where it was, and you stared at his arm long enough to see it. He was sure he could stop with the long sleeves around Delilah, but he just couldn't seem to do it.

He groaned once more, before thinking hard about where Delilah might be. She could be at Luna's house, or at her parent's home. She could even be at the muggle neighborhood her brother and his family moved into after the war. Amanda's parents had moved back, and bought a new house and Oliver bought a house right down the street from there, in a _muggle_ neighborhood, so the kids would be able to visit their maternal grandparents as often as they liked when they were home. He'd never been there before, but thought that would be the last place Delilah would go.

He finally stood up, deciding on her parents' backyard, and turned on the spot to apparate.

The sky was a pretty violet color, a few specks of stars in the distance and all the lights in the house were off. Draco saw a blue blouse, a white frilly skirt and short, black heeled shoes sitting on top of the smallest rock by the rock formation near the lake. And floating on top of the water, clad in only matching bra and panties, was Delilah, an angry look still on her face.

"Delilah," Draco called, pulling off his shoes and stocks as he walked towards the water.

"Go away," She called, staring up at the violet sky.

"You were right," He called, half a smile on his face. "My mum has seen my father's Dark Mark dozens of times, and you aren't weird for not caring about seeing it."

Delilah stood up in the water, looking over at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Take off your clothes." She called.

Draco gave her a curious look, "I'm not shagging you for the first time in your parents' backyard." He said with a hint of humor on his voice.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "Come swimming with me, without your shirt on." She said matter-of-factly.

Draco sighed, a small smile on his lips, as he threw off his shirt and tossed his pants to the side, wearing only a pair of gray boxer briefs. Delilah blushed slightly, before Draco hurried into the water and over to her.

She looked him over, her eyes falling on his left forearm. She slowly reached for it, pulling it close to her to get a better look. She could see the outline of red that mixed in with the blue of his veins, but she could barely tell what it was. It almost seemed like red ink from a quill that was nearly washed off.

She gave him a smug look before splashing him; "You can't even see it!" she called, dousing Draco with water. He laughed, before splashing her right back.

The two continued on, laughing, splashing and swimming until the moon was high in the sky.

"Where are your parents?" Draco finally asked, staring up at the house curiously. He knew they were being very loud, and that Delilah's father would have already been outside with his wand at this point.

"Since I took Kingston to that muggle bakery, his maternal grandparents and my parents took him and the girls, along with Oliver, out to dinner in muggle London and Mirielle is probably still at work." She explained, brushing some of the dripping water out of her face.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked, wading deeper into the water. Delilah shrugged, "I didn't want you to be home alone, and I figured inviting you to a muggle restaurant would be a bit much for you." She explained with a small smile on her face. Draco rolled his eyes, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the water on top of him.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's been a bit long has it? oh dear.**

**I've been having a busy week. Returning xmas presents, seeing Les Mis, Doctor Who marathons (and I'm STILL not done. ugh) but I haven't forgotten! So they had a bit of a fight c: and I read online that it would make sense for Draco, and basically all the students to have suffered from PTSD after the war. and I sort of wrote that in..with Draco and Delilah's nightmares. I haven't really dipped into it that much though, but a friend of mine told me that Draco avoiding looking at, or having other look at his Dark Mark, is another symptom of it. (I don't know if her word is accurate, but I thought it was interesting that I wrote it without knowing it) **

**There WILL be more signs of PTSD though. Some bad stuff happens in the future and it will most likely trigger PTSD...but...for who? This story is about Draco AND Delilah. It could be one of them or both...who knows.**

**AND. A WARNING.**

**Next chapter is for mature audiences only. There are 2 parts (which means where that little line breaky thing is) that are clean and that's the first 2 parts. The 3rd part is for "mature audiences". If you want to skip the next chapter all together, that's fine. You don't need to read the next chapter if you don't want to or you don't like dirty stuff. All these chapters take place months a part. IN FACT the next chapter happens in November, and this chapter takes place in June. so yeah. haha. **

**So, tell me what you thought guys! I love hearing from you :) and Happy New Year!**


	10. The Next Level

**I do not own Harry Potter. WARNING: This chapter contains graphic material and is rated M. If you do not wish to read this chapter, it is perfectly fine. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Next Level**

"Who's pregnant?!" Delilah asked, shocked.

She was sitting in the flat of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, talking with Ginny and Hermione as Ron and Harry had gone out to get lunch.

"Cho Chang. She eloped with some muggle at the end of the summer and now she's pregnant." Ginny said simply, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"How'd she even meet a muggle?" Delilah asked curiously.

"It isn't like they're some rare species, Delilah." Hermione chuckled.

Delilah nodded, "I-I know…it's just…wow. It's strange to know the people you went to school with are pregnant and married."

Ginny shrugged, "It's like at the end of the first Wizarding War. Everyone was getting married left and right and really soon after babies were on the way. Bill and Phlegm had Victoire in May. At least Hermione and I haven't popped out babies or tied the knot." She said, grinning over at Hermione.

Hermione scoffed, "I don't think Ron's quite there yet with the whole marriage stage."

Ginny chuckled, "Well, Harry's already brought it up. I keep telling him I'm too busy with the HolyHead Harpies to even think about marriage right now. Besides, I'm only nineteen. He can stand to wait a few years."

Delilah nodded, "You and Harry seem pretty _serious_ if he's already brought it up." She said, giving Ginny questioning look.

Ginny nodded, "Oh yes. I mean, we've been together for over two years already. I'd be surprised if we weren't _serious_."

"And…Hermione?" Delilah asked, fiddling her thumbs together in her lap. Hermione blushed slightly, "The seriousness of mine and Ron's relationship is of a private matter, but," She paused, "Like Ginny said, we've been together for over two years and Ron and I live together. We are _serious_." She explained casually.

Delilah tried to hide her groan. Now she felt horrible. She and Draco have been together for five years, and they've lived together for a year and a half now but everything was still quite the same.

"How did you…uh," She paused, feeling a wave of nervousness wash over her. Ginny and Hermione both gave her curious looks.

Delilah took in a breath, "Well, I hate to say it bluntly, but I'm going to guess that by serious you were both meaning you've…shagged," She managed, looking between the two girls. Ginny nodded simply, while Hermione blushed slightly, also nodding.

"How did you…go about it with the boys?" Delilah asked nervously.

Ginny held up her hand, "Wait a moment. Have you and Malfoy not shagged yet?" She asked with a disbelieving look on her face. "I would have never guessed! Considering its Malfoy I would have thought he'd have you in bed the first night!" she chuckled, slightly. Delilah nodded, "He thought we were there, but I completely let the idea slip my mind and he told me to tell him when I thought I was ready and, well," she paused, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I've been ready for a while now but how do I just go about it?" She asked her voice dropping down to a whisper.

Hermione and Ginny both shared a look, "Well, it's all up to you. Do whatever makes you comfortable." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

Delilah sighed, nodding her head. _'Maybe I can ask Mirielle later,'_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Delilah asked, confused, as she followed her sister throughout muggle London.

Mirielle had a very large smile on her face since that morning. Delilah had explained to her sister how she didn't know how to go about taking the next step with Draco. Also explaining that shagging, to her, sounded very awkward and she was quite nervous about it. Mirielle told her she had the perfect idea and had stopped at Gringotts bank before bringing Delilah through muggle London.

"I still don't understand how you think shagging is awkward," Mirielle mused as they walked into two double doors into a very huge building.

Delilah gawked at the inside. It was bright with sunlight, and store after stores filled the building. She snapped out of her thoughts as she followed her sister throughout the shopping center. "When mum explained it to me I always thought it sounded strange. I'm sure I'll probably change my opinion of it after, but I can't shake the idea that it'll be awkward. I figured I'd ask you since you," She paused, while Mirielle gave her a stern look.

"Since you've dated more guys than I have." Delilah finished. Mirielle rolled her eyes, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the better you know the person and the more romantic you are, the less awkward it is. In fact, I've never had an awkward experience before." She explained, pulling Delilah up a set of stairs.

"How do you know where everything is?" Delilah asked. Mirielle scoffed, "I did attend a muggle university, Lilah. I know my way around any muggle shopping center." She explained, pulling her around the corner and over to a very pink store.

Delilah gawked at all the pictures of half-naked, gorgeous women hanging on the walls, wearing nothing but sexy lingerie.

"What is this place?" Delilah asked, picking up a see through lace thong.

"Victoria's Secret. I'm going to buy you something that will blow Draco away." She said smartly, taking her hand and pulling her along to the back of the store.

Delilah pulled the rim of her shirt farther down, feeling very uncomfortable around all the sexy underwear and half naked pictures.

Mirielle seemed comfortable, though, and had no problem picking up a number of babydolls and holding them in front of Delilah to see.

"Will you stop that?" Delilah whispered angrily, shoving a red, lacy babydoll back at her sister. Mirielle huffed, "Draco will go mad if he saw you in one of these, Lilah. Anything awkward will vanish with the help of these," She said, holding up two more babydolls. "You have to trust me. Just look around and pick what you like. It's all on me." She explained happily.

Delilah paused, staring at the two see through babydolls. She sighed, before nodding her head. The two separated, walking amongst the back of the store and picking up different types of underwear.

Delilah found one she actually really liked and wasn't so…revealing as the ones her sister kept picking up. It was white, with spaghetti straps she could adjust. Around the bust was very lacy, but not see through, and the bottom part was of very soft, flowy fabric, that was only barely see through. She really liked it. It was modest, and something she thought she'd be comfortable in. She glanced down at the underwear that went with the babydoll and was relieved to see that it was a simple bikini style of white panties. She picked them up, both in her size and went to find her sister.

Mirielle seemed to have found something for her as well. It was red; see through from top to bottom except for where her bust would be, with different flowery, lace patters throughout. It also seemed to be very form fitting. Along with that, her sister seemed to have grabbed a very thin, very small red thong.

Delilah quickly shook her head, "I want this one," she said sternly, holding up the white clothing.

Mirielle eyed it, before rolling her eyes, "Draco will not go mad with that. You need these. Trust me, I know these things." She said simply, walking towards the counter.

Delilah quickly followed, "I'm not leaving this store unless I can get these."

Mirielle gawked at her, "You're twenty years old and you're giving me an ultimatum?" She asked. Delilah nodded, "And I'll tell mum and dad that you shagged your muggle professor your first year there."

"We were dating," Mirielle butted in. "And mum and dad didn't know about you two, did they?" She said smartly.

Mirielle glared at her, before snatching the babydoll and panties out of her sisters' hand. "I buy you both." She said simply, before turning back towards the counter. Delilah grinned triumphantly.

They made their way out of the large shopping center, Delilah holding the bright pink Victoria's Secret bag.

"Just remember the red one will _actually_ make Draco mad. That white one could be just another nightgown for all he cared. Oh! And make sure to wear some sexy high heels when you wear them. It'll add to the allure." Mirielle said with a mischievous grin on her face. Delilah rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh." She muttered, glancing into the bag and smiling at the white babydoll.

* * *

Draco stood by the bedroom window, staring down at the snow that was falling. He had half a smile on his face, "Can you believe it's snowing already?" he called over his shoulder.

"No!" Delilah called from the lavatory. She was figuring out what to do with her hair. It had grown so long, half-way down to her lower back. She tapped it with her wand and it became much more shiny, and curly around the ends.

She stood in her towel, checking over every last inch of her face to make sure she looked presentable. She glanced down at the pink bag on the counter, before pulling out the white and red babydolls. Her lips formed a pout, wondering if he sister had been right. Mirielle had advised her later that day that sexy clothing, makeup, hair, _and_ jewelry was all a part of the '_romance'_ of the first time. She had already done her hair and decided makeup and jewelry were unnecessary. But would Draco really like the uncomfortable looking red one better?

She placed the white one back in the bag, and pulled out the string-like underwear that matched the red babydoll. She grimaced, but assured herself she wouldn't have to wear them for long.

"Are you okay, Delilah?" Draco called from the other side of the door.

"Fine!" she said, "Just…drying off!" she called as she pulled her towel off. She quickly placed on the underwear, and stepped into the tight, lacy red slip. She felt very itchy, and continued to pull the ends of it down over herself. She was just grateful her chest wasn't showing…_too_ much. Well…she was grateful the chest area wasn't _see-through_. She wasn't too fond of the amount of cleavage showing though.

She sighed, continuing to remind herself that she won't be wearing it long. She pulled a pair of red high heels she had borrowed from her sister out from under the counter and cringed. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk in them.

"I won't be wearing these long either," she muttered to herself, leaning on the counter as she stepped into the very tall heels.

She slowly stepped over to the door, and gripped the handle. "Draco," She called through the door.

Draco was still standing by the window, his arms crossed. He turned to look at the door, "Yes?" He called.

"Can you go sit on the edge of the bed?" she asked.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, before walking towards the bed, "Alright." He called.

"Are you sitting yet?" Delilah asked after a moment. Draco nodded, leaning back on his arms as he sat, "Yes. What are you doing?" He called.

Delilah slowly opened the door, taking careful steps out and into the bedroom and in front of Draco.

His eyes widened as he looked her over, his cheeks flushing a bright red color along with a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. His feet even felt numb.

"Uh, you…you look," he paused as she slowly made her way over to him. She held her arms out slightly, staring at the floor as she tried to stay upright.

Draco was quickly snapped out of his trance, and actually saw her. He frowned, and stood up as she stumbled forward.

"D-Don't I l-look nice?" Delilah stuttered, gripping the end of the lacy babydoll. Draco paused, looking over her uncomfortable facial expression before shaking his head, "You look uncomfortable. Why are you wearing that? And why are you in heels?" he asked, looking down at her feet that were shaking.

She groaned, before gripping his shoulders and kicking off the heels. She instantly shrunk a good five inches.

"I didn't know how to tell you I was ready to shag without it being awkward and Mirielle said if I dressed like this then everything would work out perfectly. But I'm very uncomfortable in this and I'd really like for the shagging to begin so I can get out of these things." She explained quickly, her cheeks flushed.

Draco looked her over, "This is a very revealing outfit, yes, but it isn't you." He explained. "I might sound idiotic saying it, but I'd prefer you were wearing something you were comfortable in before we actually shag." He explained chuckling.

Delilah nodded, "If you give me two seconds, I can do that." She told him. He nodded a smile on his face as Delilah spun around and ran back into the lavatory.

In a matter of seconds the door opened again. Her hair was no longer shiny or curly and hung normally down her back. She had on the white babydoll that was barely see-through, and no heels. A large smile was on her face and Draco grinned at her, hurrying over to her and pulling her as close to him as possible, locking her in a kiss.

"Much better," he breathed out between kisses.

His hands slowly moved from her face down her shoulders, cupping her breasts before sliding down the soft fabric and gripping her hips.

Without even breaking the kiss, he bent lower and grabbed the back of her thighs, pushing her up against his chest. She wrapped her legs around him and he held her close as he moved the two of them towards the bed.

The two fell against the bed, Draco on top of her, his hands gliding up and under the soft fabric of the babydoll. His hands grazed every inch of skin, before he finally broke the kiss and tore off his shirt, and pulled Delilah's babydoll over her head and across the room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, planting kiss after kiss on her neck and going down towards her collarbone. His hands slid out from under her and he groped her breasts as his kisses went farther and farther down her torso.

Delilah's eyes were closed, her back arched just slightly as each kiss sent chills up and down her body. She felt like a complete nutter for thinking it would awkward. She could barely even think. All she could comprehend was his lips pecking every inch of her and it was pure bliss.

He pushed himself up on the bed, gripping her panties and pulling them off of her, tossing them somewhere in the room. He moved back up to kiss her; gripping her face as she moved her hands down his chest until her fingers gripped the waistband of his trousers.

He removed on his hands from her face and helped her remove them. He gripped under her arms, pushing her farther up the bed. His lips moved down from hers and onto her neck, while his hands slid up under her back and gripped her shoulders.

He hesitated a moment; a complete surge of nervousness taking over him. But without a second thought, he moved in one quick motion and Delilah gasped, her eyes closing tightly at the sudden rush of pain.

Her back arched and she wrapped her arms around Draco's back, gripping him as the painful feeling filling her head. His grip on her shoulders tightened as he slowly moved back and forth, kissing every inch of her neck as the overwhelming sensation washed over him with every movement.

Delilah's expression softened after a moment, her breath getting heavy as she let out a low moan. Her hot breath hit Draco's ear and he shuddered, moving up and kissing her jawline as she moved her arms to grip his shoulders, and she began to rock her hips back and forth in motion with Draco.

Delilah couldn't even control her hands at this point. She ran one along his chest and the other through his hair, her fingertips grazing the back of Draco's neck and an overwhelming surge hit him and he began moving faster, causing Delilah's moans to grow louder.

He loved the sound of it. He kept moving faster and faster, not able to get enough of the glorious noises coming from Delilah's mouth. She bit her lip to keep from screaming at the sensation, and pulled Draco's lips to hers, kissing him roughly and passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, the two continuing in the rhythmic movements together as they gripped each other as close as they could with their lips locked together.

Draco suddenly became motionless and he let out a low moan, slowly breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Delilah's. They were both breathing heavily, still gripping each other closely as they tried to catch their breath.

"D-Delilah," Draco breathed out, moving his hand up to push back the hair that was sticking to her face.

"Mhm?" Delilah moaned, her eyes still closed and her face flushed as she continued to catch her breath.

"I love you," Draco muttered, kissing the side of her face. She smiled, opening her eyes turning her head to look at him. She kissed his lips, much slower this time as they were still trying to catch their breath. "I love you too," She whispered.

Draco rolled off her, pulling her body close as the two of them rested their heads against the pillows. Their legs were tangled with each other, and Draco had his hands pushed against her lower back, keeping her as close as possible to him while Delilah had her arms between their chests, her hands stretched up and tangling her fingers through his damp hair.

"Worth the wait," Draco muttered with a small smile on his face. Delilah chuckled, "I can't even imagine what the second experience will be like," she muttered.

Draco nodded, before moving his hands back up and cupping her face, pulling her in for a kiss, "Let's find out," he breathed out, before rolling the two of them over so he was on top of her once more.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Draco is not out of character in this chapter. nope. no. I refuse to believe it.**

**DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE THIS STUFF? HIM BEING IN CHARACTER WAS THE MOST STRESSFUL THING EVER.**

**Anyway, yeah. I read online that Cho married a muggle but I had no idea if she eloped or got pregnant right away..but whatevs. I was gonna put Luna in this chapter as well, but I thought 'why would Delilah ask Luna about this stuff when Luna doesn't date anyone until she meets Ralf (my heart breaks at this...but I want to stay canon in this story as much as possible..so Nuna is a no go..)' so no Luna. No Luna in the next chapter either, sadly. But she'll be in chapter thirteen for sure. **

**Anyway...I don't even know if I can comment on this chapter besides above. I mean...I've written smut before, but I'm so...ugh. I am a 17 year old and I can't read smut without getting embarrassed but I'm so fine with writing it. I could barely even proof this chapter guys. so if you see a huge amount of errors in the smutty stuff, understand that I was rushing. I don't know why I'm like this. I love writing it, because it's another way to expand my imagination in that department for when I'm writing my books, but I just can't proof it, reread it, all that stuff. Gosh I'm a whimp. **

**Also, I hope you don't think I didn't spring Mirielle and her dating habits on you. In the first story I mentioned in later chapters that I had like..a dream cast thing and I did dream cast Mirielle and I wrote in her profile that she has dated a number of different boys, magical and muggle. **

**OH OH ALSO **

**I was wondering if any of my lovely readers were artists c: I'd be interested in a fanart of the story (this one, or What's Right and Wrong) perhaps a drawing of your favorite scene or just something along those lines. I don't know. haha. And if you do draw one, I could write you a one shot of the sort c: I'm experianced in Harry Potter stories, haha. So yeah! Draw a picture, get a one shot? c: That would work! You can post it on tumblr and message me, and I'll reblog it, and mention you in an Author's Note, and post your one shot on here, or on tumblr (if you'd prefer that) or both! AND FOR DEVIANTART TOO. I have a deviantart so you can post it on there and message me on here! I hope someone does this c: I'd draw some myself, but I suck at drawing... lol. **

**anyways, tell me what you think guys! I love hearing from you! Bye! :D**


	11. Permisson

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Permisson**

Delilah groaned, rolling over in the bed as she awoke from her peaceful sleep. The bright white light of snow was shining brightly into the bedroom and she groped blindly around the bed and nightstand for her wand, hoping to close the curtains.

"Damn you, Draco," She muttered, realizing that he must have taken her wand and opened the curtains before he left for work that morning. He just loved having her wake up early on her days off.

She sat up in the bed, holding the fluffy blankets to her bare chest as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Once the little dots disappeared from her vision she scanned the room for her wand, and saw it hanging half way off her wardrobe. She rolled her eyes, abandoning the blankets and retrieving her wand.

She dressed, cuffing the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt and straightening out the wrinkles of her jeans before going on with her morning duties.

By that evening she had cleared away all the Christmas decorations, throwing away the tree and placing the very small magic box filled with the decorations in the attic. The house looked as it always did, and she went to start dinner.

A crack came from the drawing room, followed by a very loud groan.

"You put all the decorations away." Draco called, staring around the room. Delilah chuckled, rolling her eyes, "I thought you hated trivial house work, which included putting away holiday decorations. Don't tell me you're upset I did it without you." She called, stirring a medium sized pot of stew.

Draco walked into the kitchen, leaning against the wall by the door, "I thought we'd keep them up until New Year's."

Delilah shrugged, "I wanted to clean it all up. I'm sorry. Would you like me to redecorate?" She asked, giving him a small grin.

He sighed, before smiling at her, "I suppose not. Oh, but I do have another present for you."

Delilah groaned, shaking her head. "No, no! You already got me ten new canvases, a mountain of books, all new paint, a diamond necklace, _no more gifts_!" she said exasperated. Draco grinned, taking the wooden spoon out of her hands and placing it onto the counter. He took her shoulders and led her out of the kitchen towards the staircase.

"Those were Christmas gifts; this is just a continuation of it. One more gift, that's all." He explained.

Delilah sighed, nodding her head. She headed up the stairs, but Draco stayed where he was.

She turned to look at him, curiously. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "I'll go keep an eye on dinner." He said simply, turning to walk away.

Delilah raised an eyebrow, "Well, where's the gift?" she asked.

"Find it!" Draco called over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. She groaned, before hurrying up the steps to the second floor.

She started in the bedroom, looking around for something that wasn't supposed to be there. She checked her wardrobe, before moving into the lavatory. She walked down the hall, checked the second lavatory, before walking right into her art room.

She lifted up canvases and paints, spare bits of parchment and found nothing. She poked her head out of the doorway, "There isn't anything up here!" she shouted.

"Look again!" Was Draco's reply, and Delilah groaned, before turning to look one last time around the studio.

Her eyes landed on a rectangular box on the windowsill and she smirked. "Sneaky little Draco." She muttered, before walking over and picking up the box. She pulled off the ribbon, lifting the lid and smiled.

It was a single paintbrush, with a black handle. She picked it up, setting the box down on the windowsill. She spun it around in her hands, and found the engraving of her name.

'_Delilah Ann Malfoy' _it read in gold letters. Her eyes widened, before looking over her shoulder to see if Draco was there. He wasn't, and when she picked the box back up to place the paintbrush inside, something else was inside it.

She picked up a small, sparkling silver diamond ring, with small blue emeralds placed around the center diamond. She dropped the paintbrush, her breath catching in her chest as she spun around and ran out of the room and down the steps towards the kitchen.

Draco stood in the kitchen, leaning against the island and watching the door expectantly. His arms were crossed, and a small smile was on his lips.

She gripped the wall as she practically spun into the kitchen, her eyes wide and the ring clutched in her left hand as she leaned against the doorway, staring at Draco nervously.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I would have done something romantic, but I couldn't think of anything, and I didn't want to propose on Christmas because that's rather predictable, as well as New Year's." He explained simply.

Delilah nodded, holding open her hand and staring down at the ring.

"Well?" Draco asked after a moment. "Will you?"

Delilah continued to stare at the ring, before hurrying over to Draco and wrapping her arms around his neck, locking him in a kiss. "Of course!" she said happily after a moment. Draco beamed, before picking her up, spinning her around and sitting her on the island. He took the ring out of her hands and slipped it on her ring finger, before cupping her face and kissing her once more.

They couldn't stay that way for long, because Delilah quickly broke the kiss and jumped down, running to the stove.

"It's burning!" she groaned, turning off the stove and grabbing her wand off the counter.

Draco frowned, before walking over next to the stove and shrugging, "We could go to my parents and eat there. Perfect time to announce the engagement." He said, grinning.

Delilah gave him a pointed look, "Or," She said simply, "We could go to _my_ parents," she said, making her way out of the kitchen.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You're always nervous with my parents; they don't hate you. They just," he paused.

"Prefer a Slytherin." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Draco chuckled, "I believe they've moved passed that. I think they think you're too…" he thought once more.

"Common?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Laid back," he corrected. She sighed, "I suppose since I'm marrying you I'll have to get used to being around your family and friends."

"You've done so well so far." He told her encouragingly. She rolled her eyes, "I suppose we should. But you'll have to speak to my father tomorrow." She told him sternly.

He gave her a confused look, "Why?"

Delilah shrugged, "Well, you see, he's always told me that my boyfriend needed to ask his permission first before asking me to marry him. And since you've already asked he's probably not going to be quite happy about it."

Draco groaned, while Delilah patted him lightly on the cheek, "You've done so well so far." She said a cheeky look on her face. Draco rolled his eyes, before heading upstairs to change out of his work robes.

* * *

"Is it visible?" Draco whispered, staring at Delilah's left hand. She chuckled, showing him the ring that was nowhere to be found. "It's tucked away safely in my pocket. Just go ask to speak to him in private." She whispered back.

They were sitting in Delilah's parents' drawing room, both of her parents in the kitchen. Draco nodded, standing up and making his way into the old fashioned kitchen.

"Mr. Carter," he called and Delilah's father turned to look at him. He had his pipe between his lips, and rectangular glasses on the tip of his nose. He was dressed very professionally, considering he wasn't at the family shop that day.

"Could I have a word in private?" he asked, feeling slightly nervous. Mr. Carter nodded, and the two of them walked into the dining room. Mr. Carter waved his wand and the doors slid shut. He motioned for Draco to have a seat across from him at the table, and the two sat in quiet.

Draco took in a breath, before finally deciding to cut to the chase. "I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand."

Mr. Carter eyed him, before taking his pipe away from his lips and blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Draco coughed, waving the smoke away from his face as he waited for Mr. Carter's answer.

He cleared his throat, staring down at his pipe, "What can you offer my daughter?" he asked.

Draco gave him a confused look, before answering, "Well, I can make sure she'll want for nothing. Money is not a problem with my family, sir,"

"That isn't what I mean." Mr. Carter interrupted.

Draco paused, staring down at the table as he thought about the question. What did he have to offer her?

"I don't know." Draco muttered. "I have money, and I love her. That's all I can really think of. I mean, she's the one giving me the most in our relationship, I suppose. She's always been there for emotional support and she's helped me grow up quite a bit. In the end, I suppose she offers me more than I offer her." He explained.

Mr. Carter gave him a look, "You protect her." He offered, shrugging his shoulders. "You brought her somewhere safe during the battle and pushed her out of the way when that wall exploded."

Draco nodded.

Mr. Carter gave him a stern look, "You keep protecting my daughter. I lost one already, and in a way I lost my son and all my grandchildren as well. You keep her smiling, Draco. _Protect her_." He said sternly.

Mr. Carter nodded, placing the pipe back in his teeth, "You can go tell Delilah to put the ring back on now."

Draco's eyes widened, "Sir?" he questioned.

Mr. Carter gave him a knowing look, "I could tell what was going on since she walked in the door. She's positively glowing."

Draco smirked, suppressing the need to chuckle before standing up and shaking Mr. Carter's hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**I. Am. So. Sorry.**

**I don't know what got over me. I guess my senioritis spread to my FF work. I mean...I've been thinking about the story and almost every day since January 4th I've said to myself 'When should I post that next chapter?' but I've never posted it. SO SORRY. and it's a short chapter too! ugh. I promise the next few chapters are going to make up for this! I am so sorry! **

**Well, I hope you liked this. I PROMISE I will update soon! bye!**


	12. The Wedding

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Wedding**

If planning a wedding wasn't stressful enough, add The Malfoy family and The Carter family.

With a wedding in the works, trying to do it themselves was out of the question with these two families.

The new argument between the Malfoy's and the Carters: Where the ceremony and reception would be.

Delilah and Draco both sat in The Carter's dressing boutique; Delilah was rubbing her temples as a result from the headache the arguing was forming, and Draco's arms were crossed as he leaned his head as far back as it could go, looking up at the ceiling.

It had been four months of nothing but disagreements and arguing. Delilah was sure they had all come close to hexing each other.

"Having a wedding in a backyard is probably the dirtiest thing I've heard. You're walking through mud and dirt while wearing your finest! It needs to be held at _our_ family home." Narcissa was saying.

Mrs. Carter gawked at her, "My backyard is _not_ muddy. And outdoor weddings are so romantic! My husband and I were married outside, as was my son and his wife. There is no sane reason as to why my daughter and your son shouldn't be married in the most romantic way."

"There are plenty of other places around the world that are considered more "romantic" than a backyard filled with rocks and a lake." Lucius cut in.

"Like where?" Mr. Carter asked.

"Why, where Lucius and I were married." Narcissa answered, as if it were obvious. "We were married in a lovely beach ceremony at sunset, where our summer home is."

"That's an outdoor wedding." Mrs. Carter pointed out. Narcissa nodded, "Yes, but on sand, next to an ocean. Not in the grass and mud next to a tiny lake."

Draco nudged Delilah and she looked at him. He nodded towards the front door of the shop and she nodded. They snuck away no problem. Their parents were too busy arguing to notice anything at the moment.

The turned the corner and took a seat on a bench by the street, both letting out a breath of air now that they were out of that environment.

"What do we have so far?" Draco asked after a moment.

"For the wedding? My dress and the main course." She told him sadly. Draco stared at her, completely surprised. "After four months all we have is a wedding dress and what we'll eat for dinner?" he asked.

She nodded, "And the only reason we have my wedding dress is because I told Narcissa and my mum I had already bought it when they asked, and I'd prefer to surprise them at the actually wedding."

"You lied to them, didn't you?" he asked.

Delilah smirked, "I lied to my mum. I had the dress on hold when I told your mum that."

Draco thought for a moment, "Where in the world are you keeping it? I haven't seen it."

She laughed, "You aren't supposed to see it until the wedding, Draco. It's hiding."

He nodded, "But still, two things in four months are ridiculous. I mean, our date is a year from now, but we haven't even prepared a guest list, picked a location, a honeymoon location, a theme," he went on.

Delilah nodded, "Our parents have certainly set us back." She muttered. "And I do not want to worry about fights breaking out from my friends and family with your friends and family."

Draco frowned, thinking this over.

Delilah sighed, rubbing her hands together. "What should we do?" she asked.

Draco stood up, before grabbing her hand and leading her back into the shop.

The parents were still arguing, both going back and forth.

Draco stuck his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and let out a very loud whistle. Both parents stopped suddenly and looked to Draco, shock and surprise on all of their faces.

Draco gave them all a smile, "I've decided to make a few changes with all this." He told them.

Delilah gave him a confused look.

He continued, "Instead of getting married next May, we'll be getting married this June."

Every mouth, even Delilah's, dropped.

"How in the world do you expect to have an entire wedding ready in one month, Draco?" Narcissa asked, flabbergasted.

Draco looked towards Delilah, and she was nodding him on. She was very interested to hear his plans for _their_ wedding.

He turned back to the parents, "We'll have the ceremony in the Carter's backyard."

Mr. and Mrs. Carter both shared equal grins. Narcissa and Lucius didn't look too ecstatic though.

"And," Draco went on, "We'll have the reception at the Manor." He said, looking towards his parents.

"As for guests, close family and friends only." He said simply. "Which means just you and father," Draco said to his mother, "and Mr. and Mrs. Carter, along with Delilah's siblings and nieces and nephew."

Delilah slowly nodded, "Luna and Goyle will come as well and that'll be it."

Narcissa looked at her son, a look of surprise still on her face, "But, I always dreamed of your wedding being such a big, extravagant occasion."

Draco nodded, "It can still be a very amazing affair, mother. It will just consist of thirteen people."

Lucius sighed, "And this is still happening in a month?" he asked.

Draco nodded, while Delilah cut in, "And since we don't have a lot of people coming, we don't need a band for the dancing."

"Are you two sure about this?" Mr. Carter asked. Delilah and Draco both nodded. Mrs. Carter sighed, "Well, that's alright with us, right dear?" She said, looking towards Mr. Carter. He nodded.

Lucius and Narcissa both shared a look. Lucius frowned while Narcissa let out an exasperated sigh. Finally they both turned to Draco and Delilah and nodded their heads.

Draco and Delilah both shared identical grins. "Fantastic. Now that it's all settled, Delilah and I will handle the rest of the little details." Draco said happily, before taking Delilah's hand and leading her out of the shop.

Delilah gave the parents a wave over her shoulder before the two of them apparated back to their house.

"I'm glad you're okay with my idea, otherwise we would have been fighting just like our parents." Draco chuckled, falling back onto the couch.

Delilah laughed, taking a seat next to him, "I was a bit surprised by your spur of the moment idea, but it actually makes the most sense. My friends won't be that upset, I think they've known attending our wedding could be a challenge." She explained.

Draco nodded, "Perhaps in ten years, when our families have gotten used to being a family, we could have another wedding, where all our friends attend."

Delilah smiled at the thought, and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Delilah stood in front of the mirror in her childhood bedroom. Luna stood behind her, buttoning up the back of her dress.

Luna wore a very bright and exuberant orange dress and matching flats, while her hair was swept back in a loose fitting braid. Mirielle continued to tap her wand to her hair, undeceive about what she wanted to do with her hair. It would seem obvious to wear her hair down since her dress was June, but she didn't seem to think so. Her Maid of Honor dress was a halter style light green dress that flowed down to her knees, and matching green shoes, with small specks of dark blue gems showing through on her necklace and bracelets.

Delilah loved the colors she and Draco had picked for the wedding. It was like merging the two of them completely, mixing Draco's favorite color, green, with her favorite color, blue.

"Just wear it down, Ella." Delilah said exasperatedly as Luna finally began to finish the buttons. "But you're wearing your hair down. It wouldn't look right." Mirielle muttered. Delilah rolled her eyes, before picking up her own wand and flicking it at her sister. Mirielle's hair twisted and spun until it was pulled back in a curly bun with her a few spare pieces hanging around her face.

Mirielle gave her a pointed look while Delilah smiled, "I love it." She said happily, before placing her wand back down on her old wardrobe.

Luna pulled Delilah's hair back towards her back and smiled, "All buttoned." She said happily. Delilah smiled a toothy grin, clapping her hands happily before straightening out her dress in the mirror.

She absolutely loved her dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, with a beautiful lace overlay covering the sweetheart cut, and leading up to tank top sleeves. It was a backless dress, with lace running all around the edges until both sides met at the button near her lower back. Lace covered the sheer material running all the way down the dress. The dress hugged her all the way towards her hips, where it flowed down just right until it reached the floor. She couldn't stop beaming at her reflection, and continued to run her fingers over the lace covered dress.

Mirielle picked up a large white flower while Luna grabbed the bouquet of white and green tulips tied with a blue ribbon.

"You look positively beautiful, Lilah. Draco won't be able to take his eyes off you." Mirielle said happily. Delilah smiled, "So, you're alright with all this?" she asked hesitantly.

Mirielle quirked an eyebrow, before laughing, "I wouldn't have agreed to all this so suddenly if I wasn't okay with it."

Delilah nodded, "Right, sorry about that. All of this was amazingly sudden."

"But the sudden, spontaneous things are always the things that stick in your memories the most." Luna said, handing her the bouquet.

Delilah grinned, nodding her head, "Exactly, Luna."

A knock came from the door, and Delilah's mother popped her head in. "It's nearly time, sweetheart."

Delilah nodded quickly, bending down slightly so Mirielle could place the white flower in her hair, sweeping her bangs back and pinning them behind her head, the shorter curls mixing in with the long, wavier ones.

Luna gave Delilah a final hug before making her way out of the room and towards the backyard.

Delilah looked towards her clock on the nightstand, reading that it was nearly 4:50 pm. She check to make sure the straps on her shoes were just right, before handing her wand to her sister. Mirielle placed it in a small, enchanted bag and tucked it into her small bouquet of matching tulips.

Delilah took one last look at herself in the mirror, before following her mother and sister down the stairs and towards the kitchen. All the curtains on the windows were closed, along with the window on the back door. It might have been silly, but they weren't taking any chances with superstitions.

Her mother snuck out the back door while Mirielle tried her best to straighten Matilda's blue bow in her hair, while Matilda mixed the green and blue flower petals in her white basket absentmindedly.

Mr. Cater stood by the kitchen sink, sipping a cup of water. He was wearing black dress robes, and his pipe was nowhere to be found. Delilah smiled, making her way over to him.

He gave her a warm look, "I always hoped you'd be married last."

"Because you love me more than Ella? I know." She said, giggling. "You're lucky it's your wedding day, or I'd hex the sass right out of you." Ella shouted at her.

Delilah laughed, while the sound of the wedding march came through the door. Mirielle opened the door and hurried Matilda out. "Remember to drop the petals!" Mirielle whispered hurriedly through the crack in the door.

Delilah rolled her eyes, before turning back to her father. He smiled at her, "It's always hard to see your youngest get married. It makes me feel very old."

Delilah chuckled, giving her father a hug before Mirielle disappeared out the door. Delilah turned around and looked, "No turning back now." She said, letting out a breath.

Mr. Carter shrugged, "There's always running away on a broomstick. I could lend you Oliver's old one."

Delilah chuckled, before linking her arm with her father's and walking towards the door.

Mr. Carter opened the door for her and stepped out first. Delilah pulled the front of her dress up as she stepped down onto the patio.

White carnations and tulips were lined parallel to each other as Delilah and Mr. Carter walked between them, down the grassy aisle. Only a few chairs sat on either side of the aisle, with Narcissa and Lucius on the right and Mrs. Carter, Oliver, Kingston, Ryleigh and Luna on the left.

Draco stood at the very end, with a smile stretched across his face. Goyle stood next to him, a small smile on his lips. Goyle has seemed to grow a lot since their time at Hogwarts, and he and Draco were seeing each other as equals, friends, instead of follower and leader.

A short, older gentleman stood on the left of Draco and Goyle. He was the officiate that would be marrying them. Once they reached the end of the aisle, Delilah gave her father one last hug before lacing her hand with Draco's and standing in front of the officiate.

It all was very dazed to the two of them. They both kept sneaking glances at each other, a smile never leaving their faces as they toned out the sound of the dull officiate's voice and in place the sound of the water rocking back and forth not even a mile away from their feet.

The only thing they were listening out for were the 'I do's' and the rings. That's all they really cared about.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman, Delilah Ann Carter, in holy matrimony? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" the officiate asked.

Draco grinned, stumbling over his words as he spoke, "I-I do," he said, chuckling as his cheeks heated up some. Delilah giggled, taking his hand in hers.

"And do you, Delilah Ann Carter, take this man, Draco Lucius Malfoy, in holy matrimony? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" he asked.

Delilah nodded, "I do."

Goyle pulled the two rings from his pocket and handed them to Draco. The two of them slid on the two rings into each finger, and didn't even wait for the officiate; Draco cupped her face and pulled her in to a kiss.

Matilda, Kingston and Ryleigh all clapped and cheered loudly, while Mirielle took it upon herself to light a few Weasley fireworks that she had hidden in her magic bag.

Oliver pulled out the magical camera and began snapping photos. Delilah and Draco broke their kiss and cheered along with the children, before posing for a few family pictures for Oliver. The smiles on all of their faces couldn't have been bigger.

* * *

**A/N**

**woohoo for semi-quick updates!**

**before I dive into my author's note, I found a picture that I sorta modeled Delilah's dress after. type in tagged / my - fanfiction **

**and it should be the first or second picture. it's just the back though, but I think I had a good idea for what the dress looked like in the front. **

**okay! so..**

**I liked this chapter. I think I've always figured their wedding would be small. and I don't really know too much about what the officiant says at a wedding, (i mean, my sister had her wedding in october but the groom's brother married them and he said something completely different) so I just wrote what i'd always heard in movies. **

**anyways, i hoped you liked it :) although i did the math completely wrong. the next gen kids are born until like...2004 and it's about 2001 or 2002 in this chapter. so I get to fill in the space between the years! I hope those chapters don't suck...if they do, keep reading until the baby boomin' chapters...they're worth it! **

**anyways, review and tell me what you think!:) bye!**


	13. Something New

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Something New**

One of the many wonders of the world is being able to be upside down happily in your own home, with no judgment coming your way.

Delilah was quite proud about this fact, as her upper body hung off the edge of her bed and holding a small canvas in front of her.

Her face was redder than it should have been, but she didn't care. She had to decide what view this painting looked better from. Would it work upside down or right side up? She couldn't tell.

Draco walked through the bedroom door, loosening the tie around his neck before pausing and turning to look at his wife. He quirked an eyebrow, "Should I ask?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm trying to decide if I hang this up at the shop upside down or right side up."

"Wouldn't you know when you paint it?" Draco asked curiously, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Delilah shook her head, "It was a spur of the moment painting. I had no idea what it was going to be until a few hours ago. Now I can't decide which way I like it."

"And laying upside down on our bed is helping _because_?" Draco asked curiously, moving to lay down on top of her body.

She sighed, blinking her eyes a few times, "I thought it would be better than just holding it upside down." She muttered. "I'm getting dizzy." She said, rubbing her head.

Draco smirked, pushing himself up on his knees and grabbing her wrists, sliding her back onto the bed and directly under him.

She continued to stare at the canvas though, while Draco began kissing her neck.

"What do you think, Draco?" she muttered after a moment. He groaned, before looking up at the canvas and taking it out of her hands. He laid down next to her, flipping it in all different directions. "I think it looks best," he paused, "On the other side of the room." He finally said, placing the small canvas behind him and moving back towards Delilah.

She laughed, sitting up and grabbing the canvas, "This is serious Draco. My art studio opens tomorrow and I need one more piece. This decision could make or break my business." She said seriously.

Draco gave her a disbelieving look, but nodded his head. He looked at the canvas once more, and studied the many different strokes of colors and shapes. "I like it this way," he said, turning it so it was facing right side up.

Delilah stared at it a moment, before nodding, "Yes, it does look nice this way."

Draco smiled, "Fantastic. Now, where were we?" he asked, pulling her back down to the bed, but she quickly stood up, "Now I just need to find the perfect spot in the shop for it!" she said happily, turning on the spot and disapparating.

Draco rolled his eyes, letting out a small groan before getting up to change out of his robes.

* * *

To say her business was going well was an understatement. Like Hermione had told her years before at Hogwarts, she was the first person in the shop when it opened, with Ron by her side, as they picked out something for their flat.

The store was packed almost every day, and Delilah spent her only day off painting as much as possible to make up for the sold paintings and blank spaces in the shop. Draco didn't mind though; he was glad she was doing something that made her so happy.

He even helped around the shop on his days off. It was rather enjoyable, even though he didn't know too much about the paintings when customers asked him.

Although he'd normally steer some of Delilah's friends her way when they'd come in. It might have been a while for him to get adjusted to everyone, but Draco didn't need to force conversation when the person he knew they came to see was a foot away.

Delilah always laughed to herself when she saw this. She was glad he was kind enough to not throw them out of her store, when a few years ago he most likely would have. It was a grand accomplishment for him and she was happy. Nothing else could possibly make her happier at this point.

* * *

Delilah sat in the hall at St. Mungo's, her arms crossed as she stared pointedly at the wall across from her. Her foot was tapping nervously as she waited. She wished she had told Draco she was going to St. Mungo's, but she was too nervous to say anything that morning. He had been late for work, and she had been so spaced out about her appointment that she could barely mention it to him.

"Delilah?" a familiar voice called.

She jumped slightly, and turned to see Dean Thomas standing in front of her. He smiled, holding a clipboard with some papers on it and wearing the traditional Healers uniform. She stood up and followed him.

"How have you been feeling, Delilah?" He asked as they walked down the hall. She shrugged, "I've been normal the last few days, I suppose."

"Any morning sickness?" Dean asked. Delilah sighed, nodding, "On and off since Monday."

"It's Thursday." Dean smiled. Delilah nodded, "So about every day since?" she questioned, more to herself than to Dean.

He held open a door and Delilah stepped inside, "Thanks for seeing me and not my brother, Dean." Delilah said, taking a seat on the examining table.

Dean shrugged, "Anything for a fellow DA member." He put the click board down on the counter and wrote something across the top. "Are you here for a test or just statistics on if you really are or not?" Dean asked, smirking. She knew he was just being funny, and gave him a look. He nodded, motioning for her to lay back.

She did as she was told, and he pulled his wand out from his uniform's pocket. He waved it over her body, muttering something under his breath as a strange, bluish cloud starting forming over her stomach.

She lifted her head slightly to get a better look at the strange cloud, but before she could, Dean put his wand back in his pocket for safe keeping and the cloud vanished.

Delilah sat back up while Dean scribbled something back down on the clipboard before going to the cabinet on the other side of the room.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow as he pulled a few small boxes out of the cabinet.

"Well?" Delilah called, impatiently. "What's the news?" She asked.

Dean looked over at her, before laughing, "Oh, sorry. Completely forget; yes, yes, you're expecting." He told her, walking back over to the clipboard, boxes in hand, as he wrote something else down.

Delilah's lips formed a small smile as she looked down at her stomach.

Dean held the boxes in front of him "Drink these potions once a day for the next month. Take about a spoonful of each, alright?" he told her, handing her the three small boxes.

She nodded, taking them and placing them in her purse.

"You'll want to come in at the end of the month, for another checkup." He told her, tearing off a piece of paper and handing it to her, "When you come in, you'll want to speak to this Healer. She's the most competent here when it comes to babies, in my opinion anyway."

Delilah chuckled, nodding her head.

"Congratulations, Delilah." He said happily, giving her a hug. She hugged him back, thanking him before heading off and out of St. Mungo's.

Once she was in a safe spot where no one could see her, she apparated back home. She collapsed on the couch, a bewildered look on her face as she pictured what all this meant for her and Draco.

They'd been married a year and half but the subject of children had never really come up. The first few months of the marriage was dedicated to opening her own shop, and the last year they had been so devoted in being able to keep it alive.

She pictured a small baby running through their small drawing room, with Draco chasing after her or him while she took a picture for their own little family album. She smiled, but was she even ready for that? Was Draco ready for that?

She glanced down at her stomach and smiled. Well, it looked like they'd just have to get ready for it. Because it was happening.

She shot up from the couch and ran into the kitchen, deciding to surprise Draco with his favorite meal before she told him.

But her idea seemed to be cut short when a crack came from the drawing room and Draco walked into the kitchen, going towards the fridge to grab the pitcher of water. A scowl was on his face.

"Everything alright?" Delilah asked curiously, leaning against the counter.

Draco grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, poured his water, and drank it all in one gulp. "You won't believe what happened." He muttered, slamming the cup down on the counter.

Delilah thought it was going to shatter, but thankfully it didn't, and he poured himself another cup.

She shrugged, "What happened?"

"Everything!" he shouted, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. "We're months away from the Quidditch World Cup tournament, but the place we had for it was apparently overrun with muggles, they're building houses there or something. So now, six months away from the world cup, we have to relocate! The last year and a half of planning ruined all because of the damned muggle Prime Minister forgot about not signing those bloody property papers over too soon." He explained angrily.

Delilah sighed, "That does sound rather complicated." She muttered. Draco nodded, "I'm going to be staying late at the ministry the next month trying to sort this out. The only reason I'm home so early is because I told them I had asked off early a month before for personal reasons. Everyone was too busy freaking out to really bother checking." He explained.

Delilah gawked at him, "If you'll be staying late for the next month, why come home early tonight?" she asked.

He chuckled, "If I had stayed any longer I would have punched that Prime Minister myself. I figured if I'd go home you'd be able to calm me down." He explained, grabbing his glass and pouring another cup of water.

Delilah smiled, giving him a look. "Would you like to hear something that might make your day a bit brighter?" she asked, ringing her hands together.

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes, "After that bombshell at the Ministry, I don't know if anything can brighten this day."

Delilah giggled nervously, taking in a deep breath. _'Don't stutter. Don't you dare stutter.' _She ordered herself.

"We're going to have a baby." She blurted out, right as Draco took a swing of his water.

The water went straight back into the cup as he heard it, choking slightly as he hurriedly put his cup down, wiped some excess water off his face and looked at Delilah.

She smiled, pointing towards her stomach, "It's a good surprise, right?" she asked. Draco had a look of pure shock on his face, before hurried over to her and locked her in a kiss.

He pulled back, staring at her with a look of amazement, "This is fantastic! I-I mean, we weren't planning this, but, but, wow!" he said, looking her over. "W-When did this happen?" he said, nearly laughing.

Delilah chuckled, "Well it normally takes a month to find out,"

Draco nodded, "No, I figured it was last month, I just, wow!"

Delilah grinned, hugging him, "I'm glad this could brighten your day some."

Draco nodded, swinging her back and forth, "Wait until mother and father hear about this! And you're family!"

Delilah nodded, "Tilly will be happy she won't be the baby anymore."

Draco pulled away, "Let's go tell them right now!" he said happily, before turning on the spot and apparating the two of them to the Carter's home.

* * *

**A/N**

**sorry it's been forever!**

**I know it's an excuse I've used before, but college stuff has really been killing me. **

**and I hate for this to happen, but things are gonna get bad pretty soon in the story. so...just a warning. **

**Well, tell me what you think guys! I've missed hearing from you!:) I'll try to update soon! Bye!**


	14. Guests

**I do not own Harry Potter. (Yay, the story is moving forward the way I want it!)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Guests**

Delilah stared at her stomach in the mirror, a pout on her lips.

Draco watched from their bed, only his lips were stretched into a smile. "I don't know why you're so frustrated."

She sighed, pushing her jumper back down and over her stomach, "Why am I not showing yet?"

"Because you're only twelve weeks in." Draco shot back. She took a seat on the bed, "I always hated the first trimester. When Manny was pregnant I always asked her if she'd gotten her baby bump yet. It's so long before you get one."

"In _your_ opinion; I think it's rather healthy women don't wake up with a giant baby stomach." Draco laughed.

She sighed, falling back against the bed. "Do you think we'll get baby presents for Christmas?" she asked curiously. Draco shrugged, "Hard to pick something when we have no idea if it will be a boy or a girl."

"We can change the colors with magic." She offered. Draco laughed, leaning over and planting a chaste kiss on her lips, "Patience, darling. May or June will be when we get appropriate gifts."

"Your parents will definitely get us something." She smirked. Draco nodded, "They're just as excited as us."

A tapping came from their bedroom window and Draco pushed himself off the bed, opening the window and accepted the letter from the owl's beak. Delilah kept a small bowl of owl treats by most of the windows in the house, and Draco fed him one before shutting the window.

"A letter from Oliver." He said, reading the envelope. Delilah sat up and took it from Draco, opening it and reading the contents curiously. "Oh, Ryleigh wants to spend the holiday here."

Draco gave her a confused look, "Why?"

Delilah shrugged, "He just says she wrote him from Hogwarts requesting to spend her break here." She flipped the parchment over, frowning, "He also says she's having some behavioral problems. It's her first year and she's already causing trouble."

"What's she done?"

Delilah paused, "She's hexed a few choice classmates, gotten three detentions since September."

"Choice classmates?" Draco questioned, "Slytherins?"

Delilah sighed, "Yes. I'll talk to her; I don't want my niece to be expelled for being a bully."

Draco paused, "Maybe I should talk to her?" he offered.

Delilah gave her a look, "You?"

He nodded, "Considering my experience as a bully at Hogwarts,"

"Don't go giving her advice about it." She said jokingly. Draco rolled his eyes, "I should get used to this, though, right? We'll be sending one off to Hogwarts in eleven years."

She beamed, kissing his lips, "I'm glad you're so fine about this."

He shrugged, "It's better to get used to parenting now, right?"

* * *

Ryleigh ran up to her aunt, positively beaming.

Delilah swung her back and forth, "I'm so glad you wanted to come and stay with us." She said happily, looking over at her brother. He handed Draco a suitcase, clapping his shoulder, before walking over and hugging Delilah.

"You look fantastic, Lilah." He commented, looking his sister over. She grinned, "I'm not showing yet, though." She stuck out her tongue. Oliver rolled his eyes, "When you are, you'll wish you weren't." He turned to Draco, "Get ready for those mood swings. They're a killer."

Draco chuckled, before disappearing to Delilah's art room, which was doubling as the guest room for Ryleigh's visit.

"Have you guys picked where the next bedroom will go?" Oliver questioned. Delilah shook her head, watching as Ryleigh wandered through the drawing room and over to the fireplace.

"I was thinking next to my art room, but Draco insists on adding three rooms, so we don't have to keep going through this with each pregnancy."

"Three?" Oliver questioned, smirking. Delilah nodded, "I want four, and he wants two. Right now we're coming to the agreement with three, but I might get my four." She said, winking. Oliver laughed, rolling his eyes, "Good luck, Draco."

The blond returned then, walking over to the two. "How are the others?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, "King's doing great; he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a fantastic Chaser. I was able to make it out there for their game in October with Tilly, and Ryleigh," he paused, glancing at his daughter. "She's been pretty distant."

"To other people besides Draco and me?" Delilah asked. "I mean, I know she's eleven and she's a bit flaky with keeping in touch with us, but I have noticed that she's barely said a word to us since the wedding." She whispered.

Oliver frowned, "I noticed too. She stopped talking to Matilda too. And when she does, she yells. Did I tell you before she went to Hogwarts she tried to chop off Matilda's hair?"

Draco gave him a concerned look, "Why?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I've tried talking to her about it, but she just refuses. Not to mention when I ask her in a letter she just doesn't write back. I' m hoping since she wrote saying she wanted to spend her holiday with you two that maybe she'll talk to you."

Delilah nodded, "It'll be my goal for this visit then."

Oliver smiled, giving his sister one last hug. "Remember, Mum and dad wants us there by nine on Christmas morning."

She nodded, "We'll leave by three to go to dinner at Draco's parents." She said, looking towards her husband. He nodded, and Oliver went to give his daughter one last hug before apparating.

Delilah clapped her hands together, turning and looking at her niece. "Alright, what would you like to do first Rye Bread?" she asked excitedly.

"Can Draco take me to the bookstore?" she asked. "I want to buy some Christmas presents."

Delilah and Draco both shared a look. "I'll get my coat," Delilah said, walking to the coat rack.

"No." Ryleigh said, shaking her head. "Just Draco."

The couple both shared a look, before Draco shrugged. "Fine with me. Fine with you?" he asked, looking to his wife. She nodded, "You did want to talk to her." She whispered, smiling.

"Well, have fun." She said as Draco walked over and reached out to take Ryleigh's hand. She opted to grabbing his jacket's sleeve instead. The two turned on their heel and within seconds they were outside the familiar book store in Diagon Alley. Ryleigh made a face, "Not this one." She told him.

He gave her a look, "Not this one? I always thought it was one of the better book stores in London." He commented.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along, until they reached a brick wall. "A book store in muggle London." She told him simply. He hesitated. He didn't know muggle London too well; all he knew was the alley where he'd apparate to to pick up sweets from the muggle bakery Delilah had brought home years before. Could he really keep an eye on her in a place he wasn't at all familiar with?

Slowly, he brought his wand up and tapped fluidly on the bricks until they began moving and turning to form the archway into the Leaky Cauldron. Ryleigh lead the way, much to Draco's dismay, through the pub and out into the cold streets of London. Snow was falling and people walked amongst each other with bags of gifts and candies.

Ryleigh took a left and lead Draco three blocks away to a very large and bright bookstore filled with people.

As they walked inside Draco saw a coffee shop in the corner, housing dozens of people with their noses deep in books and magazines, some were even moving their fingers over odd little rectangular contraptions that were plugged into the wall.

He nearly lost Ryleigh as he stared at all the strange things, but found her standing on a set of moving stairs, only these were different from the ones at Hogwarts; they remained in place, but the steps either brought you up to the next level or down.

"Come _on_, Draco." Ryleigh called, slightly annoyed as he eyed the steps cautiously. Slowly, he leaped forward, planting both feet firmly on the moving step and gripped the railing tightly with his right hand. Ryleigh was already at the top, her arms crossed and a pointed look on her face.

"Step off before you get to the top." She warned him as he grew closer and closer. The steps disappeared as they reached the end, and Draco took a rather large step off before spinning around to look at Ryleigh.

She was already walking away, heading towards a self-help section of the bookstore.

She scanned the shelves as Draco watched her, her eyes and fingers trailing along the spine of each book.

"Uh, Ryleigh," Draco began; making sure no one was within earshot of him. "Your father's told Delilah and I you've had some problems at Hogwarts," he began. He didn't really know what to say exactly. He didn't think he'd be thrust into talking to her the moment she got there. He really had nothing to say.

Ryleigh ignored him, pulling two books off the shelf and piling them in her arms.

Draco cleared his throat, "Look, I just wanted to say that…it doesn't get you anywhere, bullying someone. I learned that the hard way; I thought that's what," he paused, biting his lips as he tried to find the words.

"_Death eaters_." Ryleigh muttered, grabbing another book off the shelf. Draco's ears perked at the sound and he looked at her curiously, "The bullying. You thought that's what you'd have to do as a Death Eater, that bullying at Hogwarts was like training, right?" she questioned, placing her free hand on her hip.

Draco paused, completely unsure of what to say. If he said the wrong thing Delilah would hex him into next week.

Slowly, he nodded his head.

Ryleigh pursed her lips, nodding as she thought something over.

"But I was wrong," Draco continued, hoping he wasn't giving her the wrong message. If learning how to parent was this difficult he didn't know what he'd do when the baby finally arrived.

"Bullying is not the way to go about it, and I was foolish when I was younger." He explained. Ryleigh held up her hand, stopping him. "Thank you for being concerned, Draco, but I personally don't think advice from _you_ about bullying is best." She said simply, before turning back and looking for her books.

He paused, racking his brain for a comeback. He couldn't just snap at her or yell at her in public; he was pretty sure he was still on thin ice with Oliver, no matter what Delilah said, and yelling at the middle Carter child was not going to help anyone, including him. He didn't even know when it would be okay to yell at the children when they were out of line. When do the in-law relatives get that privilege to discipline the kids? He would like to know because he was itching to tell her how out of line she was. He was trying to help her for the love of Merlin and she just brushes him off. What happened to respecting elders?

Ryleigh stacked the last of her books in her arms before walking away from Draco and over to a very long line near the front of the store.

He followed her, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed as he waited in line for her to pay.

Once they neared the counter Draco studied each book the man took and scanned.

'_How To Survive Single Parenthood: I Guide for the Suffering Child', '10 Ways to Not Annoy Your Siblings', 'Murderers: Guilty or Misunderstood?', 'How To Make and Dye Your Hair', _and _'The Guide to Poker: Knowing Their Tells' _were the titles of the books she was purchasing and Draco felt extremely confused as to a few of them. Dying her hair and poker? What was poker?

Ryleigh pulled out some muggle money from her pocket and took the two bags of books the man handed her as she led the way out.

He offered to carry her bags for her, or at least send them to the house ahead of them with magic, but Ryleigh refused, tightening her grip around the handle of the bags as they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, in through Diagon Alley, and only then was when Ryleigh shifted her bags to one hand, gripped the sleeve of Draco's coat, and he apparated them back to the house.

Delilah stood in the kitchen, rubbing circles over her stomach with her eyebrows knitted together as the crack sounded through the house.

She turned to the stove, lowering the heat on the boiling pasta as she saw Ryleigh run down the hall to the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Delilah called after her.

"Yeah, I have some wrapping to do!" Ryleigh called back happily. Delilah's mouth formed an O, "Wrapping is in the cupboard by the door in your room." She called, before turning to Draco. He still had his scowl on his face as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up.

"What happened?" she questioned. Draco shook his head, "I tried talking to her and she said advice from me about bullying wasn't the best. What does that mean? Wouldn't it be the best?" he questioned her, his voice low.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "I love you, but you do think a bit highly of yourself. Yes, it does seem like a good idea for a former bully to talk to the new bully, but you've barely spent time with her before. I think out of all of them you've spent the most time with Tilly, and Kingston is a close second since he was there for our last year of Hogwarts. The thought of it is lovely, but it would be better if I talked to her now."

Draco sighed, falling back against the couch. Delilah joined him, curling up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for trying though." She told him.

He nodded, before finally lifting his head to look at her, "Why would Ryleigh buy books on dying hair and, something called _poker_?" he questioned.

"Poker?" Delilah questioned curiously. "I recall Amanda once saying her dad wanted Oliver to go to a Poker night, or something. I think it's a muggle game. I reckon she had you take her to a muggle bookstore?" Delilah smiled. Draco groaned, "I'm not going back there. It's too…_strange_." He muttered, letting his head fall back against the couch.

* * *

**A/N**

**A nice, semi-calm chapter before the storm. What's Taylor got in mind, I wonder? ;) **

**Anyways, if anyone can guess what I have in mind...well...I don't know. It would be interesting to hear what you think I'm planning, though! So tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!:)**


	15. Life Changers

**I do not own Harry Potter. Warning: Possible Triggers in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Life Changers**

Delilah sat on the floor of the drawing room, wrapping each present to her family with different bright paper and ribbons.

Ryleigh sat across from her, watching.

"When are you going to wrap my present?" she asked curiously.

Delilah smirked, "Who says I even got you a present?" she asked smartly.

Ryleigh glared at her, before picking up and playing with some red ribbon. "Did you buy Draco's parents gifts as well?" she asked.

Delilah nodded, "I don't know if they'll like what I got them, but it's the thought that counts." She said, securing the bow on top of her brother's gift.

Ryleigh gave her aunt a look, "They killed people too, right?" she asked.

Delilah stopped what she was doing, looking up at her niece. "Ryleigh, what's come over you? I hope you haven't said that to Draco."

Ryleigh rolled her eyes, "You're so quick to defend murderers."

"Ryleigh Drew Carter!" Delilah shot back, her voice rising. Ryleigh stood up, "I'm going to my room."

Delilah gawked at her, moving to stand up, "No you are not; we aren't done-!" she froze, feeling a shooting pain in her stomach. She clutched the spot the pain was, and took in a deep breath. She didn't remember Amanda getting these when she was pregnant.

After a moment the pain subsided and she looked back up, only to see Ryleigh gone. She groaned, giving a swift kick to an empty box lying near her feet.

Delilah finished the last of her wrapping, half-heartedly wrapping Ryleigh's and leaving her bow lopsided before getting dinner started.

Ryleigh stayed in her room until Delilah called her down to set the table, and she made a mental note to let Oliver know about what Ryleigh had said. She knew Draco was still growing on her brother, but she had a feeling Oliver wouldn't stand to have his daughter say such hurtful things about someone who means so much to her aunt.

Draco apparated back just moments before Delilah pulled the chicken out of the oven, and he planted a kiss on her forehead before shrugging off his robes and taking a seat at the head of the dining room table. Ryleigh sat on his right and Delilah on his left and they all began their meal.

"Have you figured out where the World Cup will be yet?" Delilah asked.

Draco nodded, a bright smile on his face, "I made the suggestion we move it to this deserted beach just west of London and the muggle prime minister agreed. We're going to be getting to work on getting the arena set up tomorrow." He said proudly.

Delilah beamed, clapping her hands together, "That's wonderful! Isn't that wonderful, Rye?" Delilah asked, looking towards the eleven year old.

She glared at her aunt, before nodding her head mutely.

Draco gave the girl a confused look, before looking towards Delilah. "Something wrong?"

Delilah crossed her arms, "She's giving me the silent treatment because she was being rude." She explained.

Draco stared between the two girls, before taking a nervous drink of his water. The room felt very tense.

"Well, uh," Draco cleared his throat, "If Ryleigh was being rude she should just apologize and we can move on." He said, more to the chicken lying in front of him than to either of the two women.

Ryleigh crossed her arms, "Sorry aunt Delilah." She muttered.

Delilah hesitated, before slowly nodding. "You're forgiven."

It grew quiet once more, and Draco racked his brain to think of another subject.

"Well, we're pushing the date of the Cup back a week because of all the chaos, so it'll be the Saturday before Hogwarts begins." He explained, looking towards his wife.

Delilah rose her eyebrows, "That's awfully close. I hope it all works out."

"I hope Death Eaters don't attack it like the last one." Ryleigh muttered. Draco tensed and Delilah slammed her silver wear down on the table.

"I have had enough of you, young lady!" Delilah nearly shouted.

Ryleigh scoffed, "You sound like my mother."

"Your mother wouldn't have approved of what you've been saying." Delilah shot back.

Ryleigh shot up from her chair, "Don't tell me what my mother would have approved of! She certainly wouldn't be too fond a Death Eater will be raising my cousin!" her eyes shot towards Draco, "What are you going to do with it? Teach it how to bully by five, have it kill someone for the first time before they go to Hogwarts?"

"Enough!" Delilah shouted, pushing her chair back. "I will not stand for you to talk to my husband like that, Ryleigh. You know very well Draco is not like that! Merlin you are his niece, show him some respect."

Draco tried to tell the women to calm down, but his voice was flushed out from the shouting.

"How can I show this man respect when he probably hates my own mother! He probably hates me too, having muggle blood in me! What happens if your kid marries a muggle born? Or turns out to be a squib? He'll probably smother it!"

"Bite your tongue!" Delilah snapped, walking around the table and taking Ryleigh's wrist, "You are going straight to your room and-!" Delilah paused, dropping Ryleigh's wrist and clutching her stomach. Within seconds she felt her legs give way and she collapsed against the floor.

Draco shot up, hurrying towards his wife's side. Delilah clutched her stomach, a look of pure pain etched across her face.

"Delilah what's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly, her and Ryleigh's quarrel long forgotten. Delilah's teeth were clenched, and she shook her head, "I need to…I need to go to St. Mungo's." She groaned, gripping Draco's hand with her free one.

Draco's eyes shot up towards Ryleigh, "Send an owl to your parents and mine, tell them I've taken Delilah to the hospital, understand?" he told her.

Ryleigh paled, slowly nodding her head as she stared wide eyed at her aunt.

Draco slowly helped Delilah to stand up, and he turned the two of them on his heal and they apparated away.

Ryleigh stared horrorstruck at the small drops of blood in the spot her aunt was kneeling in.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth, a scowl on his face as he waited.

He had yelled, screamed at every healer who tried to approach him. '_DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TALKING TO ME; GO HELP MY WIFE AND OUR CHILD!' _

He had no idea if his and Delilah's family had arrived; he hadn't seen Oliver at all since they'd gotten there two hours ago. It had just been him, yelling and screaming at healers, watching more and more go in and leave Delilah's room with nervous looks on their faces.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around, his face contorted in pure anger and ready to scream once again at a healer when he saw it was his mother.

Narcissa looked at her son with sad eyes, Lucius standing behind his wife as she held her arms out for Draco.

His face fell, his breathing hard. He admitted it. He was scared. He didn't care that he was in the middle of St. Mungo's with dozens of people running around them, all he could think of was his wife was in that room and he had no idea what was happening, and what was worse something could be wrong with their baby as well, and _he was scared_.

He clung to his mother, salty tears falling onto her robes as he tried to steady his breathing. He wouldn't break down there, but he couldn't hold the tears in. He let them fall on his mother's shoulder, and kept his ears alert for the sound of Delilah's door opening.

"She'll be fine darling." Narcissa soothed, rubbing her son's back. Lucius nodded, "She's stronger than she appears. She'll be back at your little home by the morning."

Draco nodded his head, wanting to believe his parents words, desperately wanting to believe his parents words. He heard hurried footsteps and he let go of his mother, wiping his face and turning to see the majority of the Carter clan coming up to him, along with a few familiar faces.

George, Ron and Hermione stood by Mirielle. They both looked as worried as the rest of them, but Draco didn't have time to tell them to leave, that this was private family matters they had no business being involved in. He was too busy recapping the events to Mr. and Mrs. Carter. When he explained the part of Delilah and Ryleigh's argument, Mirielle began her own argument with the girl, who they must have gone to get along the way.

In the midst of all the shouting Oliver stepped out of Delilah's room, a solemn look on his face. Draco was completely flabbergasted; he hadn't even seen his brother-in-law walk into the room.

Olive ignored the questions from his parents, sister and children. He walked straight to Draco, and his shoulders fell. "She wants to see you." Olive muttered, staring down at the blond.

Draco didn't hesitate. He hurried past Oliver, pushed open the door and ran through the private room and towards Delilah's bed.

Her body was shaking, muffled sobs coming from her as a few healers placed some potions on her bedside table, trying to explain which she had to take at what times. Their words fell on deaf ears as Delilah continued to cry, her head buried into her pillow and her fist punching into the side of the bed as she cried out.

Draco's face crumbled; he glared towards the rest of the healers, "GET OUT!" he shouted, tears flowing down his face as he moved towards Delilah. The healers jumped, before running out of the room without another word.

He fell to his knees next to the bed, grabbing her fist and holding it as he cried. Delilah pulled her hand back, nearly pushing herself off the bed as she wrapped her arms around him, crying onto his shoulder.

"I lost the baby! I lost the baby! It's my fault, I lost _our_ baby!" she sobbed, her body shaking. Draco couldn't form the words, couldn't manage to tell her that wasn't true, couldn't even blame the healers for not doing something properly. He just cried, holding the two of them in the dimly lit room.


End file.
